


When Dawn Breaks

by Mollymooch45



Series: Bella/Rosalie [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollymooch45/pseuds/Mollymooch45
Summary: This is part two of my story Eye of the Tiger. Please read that one before this one as it doesn't follow the books. In this Fic we will follow Rosalie and Bella as they learn how to be the Great White Tiger and her imprint in not only the supernatural world but the human world as well. G!P Rosalie Rosella
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Bella/Rosalie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080590
Comments: 77
Kudos: 154





	1. 1

"I think I can sleep for a week." Bella said as Rosalie collapsed naked on top of her. After Bella ate the pair shared a shower that led to a vigorous bout of love making.

"I want to join you but we both know that isn't happening anytime soon." Rosalie told her sadly.

"When do you want to go away?" Bella asked rolling on her side facing Rosalie.

Rosalie reached out and pushed some of Bella's hair out of her face."Since we know you have to go back to your father's house tonight and return to the world of mortals tomorrow, how about we take the week of thanksgiving and go to the cabin. You said Gene said it was free anytime we wanted to use it so why don't we go then."

"I know Charlie won't like it but we need time away. Just the two of us, no interruptions." Bella said.

"That sounds perfect but you know what would be even more perfect?We both turn our phones off and refrain from having any contact with the outside world."

"I would love nothing more but we need to be able to be reached in case of emergencies and you know Charlie will want me to check in."Bella brought Rosalie's fingers to her mouth and kissed them. "I think this situation proves I need to tell Charlie about my tiger."

"How do you think he will take it?" Rosalie asked.

"I think Billy would know better than I would. They have been friends since they were children. I mean how bad can it be?"

Rosalie thought about it for a minute. "I want to say he will love you no matter what, but I don't know him that well. I also have never revealed either of my secrets before to anyone."

"You've never told anyone about your penis?"

Rosalie shook her head."No, the only ones who knew were my human parents and the Cullens and the only reason they know is because Carlisle and Esme saw my naked body when I was turned. I never told the others and anyone else that knows were told by Edward when he was feeling especially petty about me. He was notorious for taking shots at me for having an impure body as he liked to call it."

"I'm so glad he will never bother us again"

"I am to my love." Rosalie said kissing Bella on the forehead." Thank you for letting me have my revenge. I knew you would come through for me."

"Of course I came through for you. I will always try to give you everything you want even if that thing is to torture a member of your own coven to death. You name it, it's yours no matter what." Bella promised.

"We do have a strange way of showing our love for each other, but I wouldn't have it another way." Rosalie told her.

"I loved the way you dealt with him. Especially when he realized he couldn't read your mind."

Rosalie laughed."I couldn't almost taste his anger. When he came in he looked so silly hanging from your mouth and when you dropped him he was covered in your drool. It was all I could do not to laugh out loud."

"I think my favorite part was when you started beating with his arms and he tried to protect himself by curling into a ball like a baby."

"I have to admit that was as satisfying as I thought it would be. Him begging like a small child was amazing. Did you have any problems in your fight?" Rosalie asked.

"No the most difficult part was having room to move around to get everyone. I did find out that if a vampire tries to bite me they break their jaw,so that was positive that came out of this."Bella said.

"Really? Why do you think I'm able to drink your blood then?"

"I'm going to say our standard answer for everything that it has to do with your being the White Tiger's imprint." Rosalie rolled her eyes as Bella continued. "Meaning that maybe you being able to drink my blood is to protect you from needing to feed. You haven't felt the need since the first time you bit me have you?

Rosalie shook her head. "No, not at all. I haven't even felt the burn that has been in the back my throat since I was changed. I have no cravings at all. Even the thought of animal blood kind turns my stomach sour."

"So maybe this is a good thing. It will definitely be easier to travel without you having to worry about feeding."

"That' s true. I didn't even think of that. Your blood make me feel better also. I no longer feel the sluggishness that I thought was what all vampires felt. I imagine this is what vampires who feed on humans feel like." Rosalie said.

"What do you think all the others are going to do now that we don't have to deal with Edward?"Bella asked. "What do you guys do when you aren't preparing for a fight?"

"Well Victoria left and Bree and Diego are probably in Alaska with the Denali. Which was a great idea by the way. That is the perfect place for them to learn how to control their bloodlust and convert to animal blood. It was especially nice for you to give them some money to start their lives together. You didn't have to do that you know. They could have figured it out, the Denalis would have helped them." Rosalie told her.

Bella gave Rosalie a kiss."You wanted to do the same thing and you know it. Regardless of what you tell everyone you are the biggest softie in the world. As for the Denali helping them, I do believe they would but my trust in them is little so I wanted the two to have a safety net incase that way of life wasn't for them."

Rosalie sighed. "Admit it you're a romantic and knowing they were a newly mated pair made you go a little overboard making sure they would be alright."

Bella chuckled. "You my dear are the more romantic out of the two of us. What about Charlotte and Peter? Will they go back to their lives?"

"I don't know. They seem to really like you and have been considered family for as long as we've known Jasper, so they know they are welcome to stay here. It's kind of up to them. I'm sure my family will set them up permanently in one of the guest rooms."

They lay there snuggled together for a few minutes before Bella looked at the clock and groaned.I hate to the bearer of bad news sweetheart, but I need to get going."

Rosalie tightened her arms around Bella. "How are we going to make this work for us? You know my vampire side isn't going to take to kindly to being away from you for so long."

"Trust me my tiger side isn't going to either, but this is the price of being a supernatural in the human world."Bella said scooting herself out of a protesting Rosalie's arms."Come on, let's get dressed and go."

Sighing dramatically Rosalie got out of bed and began to rummage through Bella's clothes. "I need to pick up some more clothes from your house anyway."

"I think I'm going to have to go clothes shopping soon if you keep stealing half my wardrobe."Bella told her as Rosalie pulled one of Bella's shirt over her head.

"I only want them if you've worn them. I would prefer them after you wore them but even washed they carry some of you scent after they've been in your room." Rosalie said trying to find a pair of Bella's pants that wouldn't look bad with the legs rolled up."Maybe you could buy some shorts or capris now that you live in Forks so I'll have something that will fit me. Your legs are a lot longer than mine."

Bella chuckled. "How dare I wear pants that fit me and not you. What kind of mate am I not thinking of your comfort over mine?"

Rosalie gave Bella a kiss and grabbed her hand leading her out the door. "I knew you would understand."

"Do you think we could sneak out without anyone seeing us?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"Hey Bella you want come play some games with us?" Emmett called from the living room.

"I know,it was wishful thinking." Bella replied to Rosalie's eye roll.

"Sorry Emmett but I have to go home now. I need to check in with Charlie and we all have school tomorrow." Bella told Emmett as she entered the living room finding Emmett, Jasper, and Peter sitting in front of the tv with controllers in their hands.

Emmett looked up from his game wide eyed. "Wow, I mean I totally forgot you live with your Dad. We've been with you so much it is going to be so weird not having you around all the time. You're still going to visit though right? And we can visit you?"

Bella gave him a small smile. "I'm not moving across the country Emmett. I'm just going to my dad's house, of course you can visit. I actually might need your help if you are up for it?"

"Anything you need! I"m your man."Emmett told her flexing his arm muscles.

"I won't need your muscles." At Emmett's defeated look Bella explained."Not that you aren't the strongest vampire I know, I was wondering if you could help me pick out and set up my dad's living room with a new entertainment center."

Emmett pumped his fist in the air. "Hell,Yeah I will"

"Emmett language!" Esme scolded him as she walked into the living room. "Bella dear if you are redoing your dad's living room I wouldn't mind helping."

Squeezing Rosalie's hand to stop her from objecting. "That would be great. I was actually going to see if you could help with the kitchen. I'm afraid the remodel is a bigger job than I thought."

Esme gave Bella a short hug."I would love that thank you Bella."

Rosalie felt surprised with herself that the hug didn't send her into her usual rage. She wasn't sure if it was because Esme wasn't that threaten overall or if it was because now she was much more comfortable in her bond with Bella. Hopefully it was the comfort in the bond because they would be forced to separate very soon and the last thing anyone in this town needed was a super strength semi vampire pissed off and on the loose. Maybe Rosalie could convince Bella just to skip school tomorrow to give them a little more private time before she was unleashed on the world.

"Where are Alice and Charolette?"Bella asked. "I wanted to say good bye before I left."

"They went hunting a little while ago. I'm not sure when they will be back." Jasper told her.

"Well tell Alice I will see her tomorrow and hopefully I will be seeing you and Charolette again, Peter?" Bella inquired interested in what the pair would be doing now the danger had passed.

"Yes, you will. We decided to stay for a while and try out the animal diet. I went hunting earlier and it wasn't to bad but I'm not sure how Charlotte will handle it." Peter told her proudly.

"Good for both of you." Bella said giving the room a wave good bye as she and Rosalie made her way to the red BMW.

After getting them both situated in the car Rosalie reached for Bella's hand."I'm glad those two are trying out our lifestyle. For two nomad vampires they are rather social. I know it would make the family happy to have them close by."

"Yeah having gold eyes is easier to blend in then red that's for sure." Bella agreed.

"Why did you ask Emmett and Esme for help with your house? You know we could have easily done both of those rooms ourselves." Rosalie asked.

"They deserved it." Bella told her. "They have gone through a lot having to deal with me coming into their lives. Carlisle was the one to betray us not Esme and no matter what we thought of him Edward was her son. I figured she could use something positive to focus on for a little while."

'OK, But Emmett." Rosalie huffed." You know he is going to go overboard and you will probably have to add on an entire addition to your father's house to fit in all the stuff he is going to want to buy for the living room."

Bella kissed Rosalie's knuckles as they pulled into Charlie's driveway. His police cruiser was parked in front. "Yes, I do know this, however you will be there as the voice of reason ruining all his fun. So I'm not worried."

Rosalie popped the truck and grabbed a box of Bella's stuff making her way to the front door."You're right. You're money is my money and I will be damned if Emmett has free range of our finances and ruins our children's future by spending all of it."

"I doubt he could spend that much on making over a living room Rose." Bella said laughing.

As Bella turned the door knob the door swung open revealing a smiling Charlie."Hey, Bells. How was your trip? Did you two girls have fun?"

Bella gave him a big hug."Yeah we did. Thanks for letting us go dad."

Noticing the box Rosalie was holding Charlie quickly grabbed it and made his way into the house. "Where do you want this? In your room?"

"No dad that's stuff for you. So let's take it to the living room and we can all catch up while I show you what I brought back." Bella told him.

"You didn't have to bring anything back for me Bella, I'm just happy you're home." Charlie said uncomfortable with the idea of a gift, as he sat down in his recliner leaving the box on the coffee table.

Bella sat on the couch next to Rosalie and opened the box."Don't worry you'll like it, well I hope you do."

"I"ll love anything you give me Bella." Charlie promised.

"I know you feel bad that you weren't there for me growing up." Bella held a hand up stopping him from apologizing once again. "It wasn't your fault, but I wanted to give you a copy of some pictures of me when I was younger. I don't know if you want them but here is a bunch of pictures and some artwork I made when I was younger and my elementary school report cards and other mementos of me growing up."

Bella was startled when she saw Charlie starting to cry and before she could say anything he jumped up from his chair and pulled her into a hug and starting sobbing. Bella looked to Rosalie for help on how to deal with this situation but Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders. After patting Charlie on the back for a few minutes he finally stopped crying and pulled back looking away embarrassed at the emotional display.

"Thank you Bella. You don't know how much this means to me." He cleared his throat and sniffed a couple times."How about I order us some dinner while you girls can go unpack your stuff."

"Sure dad, we'll be down in a few minutes." Bella said to his retreating back.

Rosalie followed Bella up to her room closing the door behind them."I think he liked your present."

Bella smiled."Yeah, I didn't expect him to get so emotional. He cried the first time we met but it was nothing like that."

Rosalie flopped down on Bella's bed. "I like your dad. It's obvious how much he loves you."

Bella sighed."It is because of that love I have a feeling he is going to be checking on me in the middle of the night tonight."

"What are you saying?" Rosalie asked already knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"I don't think you should stay the night tonight."Bella said."I want us to go away for Thanksgiving and if he finds you in my bed in the middle of the night then he will probably ground me for the rest of my life."

Rosalie growled."I don't want to be away from you all night. Not only is my vampire side not happy with that, my human side isn't either."

"I know, me neither but we need to be careful until we tell Charlie about our bond. I just got my dad in my life and I want to have a positive relationship with him for as long as I can before he finds out about my tiger. I don't know if he will accept me or not and I just want to know what it feels like to have a father a little longer in case I lose him."

"Oh Bella, you aren't going to lose him." Rosalie told her pulling her into a hug.

"I just don't want to risk it. Even if that means we have to be apart for a night." Bella told her.

Rosalie laid her head on Bella's chest. "Ok. I don't like it but I understand."

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Let me help you unpack and then I'll let you and Charlie enjoy the night together." Rosalie said pulling away and going towards Bella suitcase.

"You don't have to, seeing as your pilfered most of my clothes already. I just have a few odds and ends." Bella told her.

"Well, I didn't fully go through all the clothes you brought with you so I need to make sure you aren't hiding something good in here." Rosalie said with a laugh. Pulling a ring box out of the suitcase she turned to Bella. "What's this?"

Bella took the box and opened it showing Rosalie the ring inside."This is Gorgon's ring. The one I told you about."

Rosalie pulled the ring out examining it. It was similar to her ring only bigger. The band was thicker and the crest was larger and had larger jewels but other than that it was a match to hers. "Will you start wearing this?"

"I was going to. If you were going to wear yours that is." Bella said as Rosalie started trying it on each of Bella's fingers. It fit perfect on Bella's right ring finger.

Rosalie smiled."Look at that, it fits on the same finger as mine."

"I told you it was meant to be." Bella told her. "These rings were made for us."

"It's still hard to believe sometimes that I'm part of the Shurlong dynasty." Rosalie said.

Bella lifted Rosalie's chin so they could look each other in the eye. "Not only are you a part of the Shurlong dynasty you are going to father the next generation. Together we are going to make all the Shurlongs that came before and the ones that will come after us proud to have us as a part of their family.

Rosalie kissed Bella pulling away sadly."I don't want to but I better get going. Your food will be here soon and if I don't go now I'm not going to be able to leave."

"I'm going to stay up here. If I follow you to your car I'm going to jump in with you and make you take me with you." Bella told her frowning.

Rosalie nodded and gave her a kiss." I will see you first thing in the morning. Text me when you get up so I can come right over."

Bella pushed Rosalie to the door."I will, now leave before I tie you to my bed."

"Is that supposed to deter me from staying?" Rosalie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bella just laughed and pushed harder." I love you and I will see you in the morning. Don't kill anyone while I'm not with you."

"Does that mean I can kill them when you are with me." Rosalie held up her hands to stop Bella from pushing her again. "Ok, ok I'm leaving."

Bella looked around her room as she heard Rosalie's car driving away. "It's going to be a long night."she said to herself as she made her way downstairs to spend time with Charlie.


	2. 2

Ignoring her family Rosalie went straight to her room after returning from Bella's. She tried to sleep but the need to be with her mate was overwhelming and she lost count of how many times she had to stop herself from going to Bella's house. She had been concerned with Bella telling Charlie about her tiger but after being apart so many hours Rosalie didn't know what else they could do other than Bella running away so they could be together. She rolled her eyes at herself. They weren't star crossed lovers. They had plenty of ways to be together. Telling Charlie was the easiest. Maybe the two of them could see Billy Black that afternoon and talk it through with him.

Finally receiving Bella's good morning text,Rosalie rushed through a shower and hurried to put her clothes on. As she made her way downstairs she was met by Charlotte holding a small cooler.

Charolette gave her a shy smile as she held the cooler out to Rosalie. "I don't know if I'm out of line but I made Bella lunch for school today."

Cursing herself for not having thought of making Bella's lunch herself, Rosalie gratefully took it from Charlotte . "Thank you, I know she is going to love it."

"If she has something specific she likes or anything she doesn't please tell her to let me know. I mean if it's still ok with you that I make her some meals. I don't want to overstep any boundaries. I mean I know this is your mate but you said it was alright to cook for her…"Charolette rushed out.

Rosalie reached out and put a hand on Charolette's arm stopping her rambling. "It is perfectly fine for you to cook for Bella. I know she hates the cafeteria food but eats it because it makes her father happy to give her lunch money. You making her lunches is a perfect way for her to get around that. I know she will be beyond grateful as am I that you are looking out for my mate."

Charolette's shoulders relaxed. "It's been really nice having the opportunity to do something I always loved so much when I was human. I don't remember wanting to be anything other than a cook when I was growing up and when I was turned I didn't think I would ever have the chance again. So thank you for letting me do this for Bella. It's feels like I'm getting a part of my human life back and I can't even begin to explain how much that means to me."

"I understand exactly what you mean." Rosalie told her thinking of all the ways Bella was making the dreams she had when she was human come true. "I need to get going so I'm not late to pick up Bella."

"See you later." Charlotte said as Rosalie made her way to her red BMW.

Putting the cooler in the back seat of the car Rosalie looked over the small seats."We are definitely getting a bigger car. Something with seats that can fold down."

Lost in happy thoughts of all the fun Bella and herself could have with folding seats Rosalie made the drive to Bella's house in no time at all. Rushing around to the passenger side to get the door for an already waiting Bella she gave her a kiss before closing the door.

"What's with the big smile?" Bella asked seeing a big goofy smile on Rosalie's face.

Pulling out of the driveway Rosalie took Bella's hand in her own."Oh just thinking about folding back seats."

"What?" Bella asked confused.

Rosalie kissed Bella's knuckles. "Nothing. I missed you."

Bella sighed. "I missed you to. I can't even tell you how many times I had to stop myself from going to your house to be with you."

"I was the same way. I tried to sleep but in the end I just stared at the ceiling checking the time every few seconds until you texted." Rosalie told her as she pulled into the school parking lot next to Emmett's jeep.

"Hey Bella." Alice called to her as Bella got out of the car.

"Hey Alice, Emmett Jasper." Bella said accepting a hug from Alice, looking worriedly over at Rosalie who just rolled her eyes at the display.

"Wait we are allowed to give Bella hugs now?" Emmett asked after seeing Rosalie not making a move to kill Alice.

Rosalie just huffed in response and grabbed Bella's hand before Emmett could test out Rosalie's homicidal inclinations. Looking around she noticed people were staring more than usual at them as they walked into the school. Even the adults seemed to have taken interest. It was worse than when Bella had first starting coming here or maybe she thought she was just so wrapped up in her mate that she never noticed all the attention everyone gave Bella.

By lunchtime Rosalie realized exactly why people had been paying more attention to Bella. The student body had finally figured out Bella was a Shurlong. As she watched Bella walk to the Cullen's lunch table she heard the conversations about her mate.

"She knows Cynthia Billings. They went to a club together…."

"She is worth billions…"

"Do you think she could introduce me to Dua Lipa?"

"Did you see that massive ring Rosalie is was wearing? Bella's is even bigger and they match. They are wearing them on their right ring finger,is that some kind of gay thing? Do you think they are engaged?"

"I bet she would buy me a new car if I asked her. I mean it's not like she can't afford it. The insurance didn't cover all the damage to mine and my parents told me I had to get a job and buy my own if I really wanted one." Mike Newton said his voice rising above the crowd, thoughts of destroying his car making Rosalie smile."

"What's a Dua Lipa? Emmett asked as he sat down with a tray full of brownies that he immediately pushed to Bella as she sat down between Alice and Rosalie.

"I don't think it's a what I think it's a who." Jasper told him.

"Why didn't you tell us you guys went dancing and hung out with movie stars?" Alice asked.

"Well honestly we never got the chance. We found Bree and Diego right before we came home and then there was the whole killing Edward and his army thing and it just never came up."Bella told her. "How did all these people find out anyway?"

"It's all over social media." Alice rolled her eyes at the confused looks she got from Rosalie and Bella and pulled out her phone to show them. "Cynthia posted a picture of you two with her at the club. It's been shared and liked over a million times."

Bella looked at the picture on Alice's phone. It was of Rosalie, Bella and Cynthia Billings at the club with the caption "Met American royalty tonight. Thank you Bella Shurlong and your gf Rosalie for hanging out. #Americanroyalty #Shurlong #Blessed

"Why is meeting me such a big deal?" Bella asked.

Alice patted her on the shoulder. " Bella, Bella, Bella. When are you going to join the human world and realize you have so much more to offer than just being the Great White Tiger?"

Rosalie grabbed Alice's hand and pushed it off her mate. "Put your hand on my mate again and you will be a few fingers short by the time I'm done with you."

"Anyway." Jasper said grabbing Alice by the waist and pulling her closer to him hoping to keep her and her body intact for the rest of lunch. "Is it true that the American history teacher asked you to talk to the class?"

"Yeah he was totally weird. The guy could barely look me in the eye as he spoke to me and he stuttered getting the question out." Bella told him.

"Forget about that boring stuff ,do you think maybe you could introduce me to Cynthia's Brother?" Emmett asked excitably. "He's a race car driver and I bet I could get him to let me drive some cool cars."

"Uhm. I don't know her brother but maybe I could reach out to her and get you an introduction."Bella said around a mouthful of chicken fried steak.

"Stop right there Emmett. Bella is not going to start pulling favors for you just because she's famous." Rosalie told him hoping to stop this line of thinking before it got out of hand.

Emmett nudged Jasper in the side making him grunt. "Watch out guys the fun police is here."

Before Rosalie could lay into him the school Principle,MR. Regen approached the table looking nervous. He focused on Bella. "Miss Shurlong or do you prefer Miss Swan?"

"My legal name is Shurlong but either is fine." Bella told him as Rosalie used a napkin to wipe some white gravy off Bella's nose.

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time time after you finished your lunch. I would like to ask you about a couple things if you wouldn't mind." He asked.

"I'm done now if you want to go to your office." Bella told him as Rosalie began packing up the empty containers. "Would you mind if Rosalie came with us?"

"Oh,of course not."Mr. Regen said leading Rosalie and Bella out of the cafeteria to his office. Rosalie rolled her eyes when he pulled out the chair for Bella.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Bella asked having a feeling where this conversation was going to go.

"Well now that it has come to light that you are actually a Shurlong I want to apologize for not welcoming you properly to our school." Before Bella could interject he continued. "I was hoping that I could convince you to do a small event to raise money for the school district. Just a small question and answer session with the mayor. It would be no more than two hours."

Bella grabbed Rosalie's hand and squeezed it as she heard Rosalie growl low enough for only Bella to hear. "I would love to help you out with that. When were you thinking?"

"Well we could do it on Friday as then we would have time to set everything up and advertise for it." The man said almost vibrating with excitement. " So how about Friday at 7pm in the high school gym. That way we can pull out the bleachers and put fold out chairs on the floor and fit the most people….."

Realizing they had lost the man to his musings Bella stood up. "Well we will leave you to the planning we have class to get to."

Shooting up from his chair the man over enthusiastically began pumping Bella's hand up and down in thanks. "Of course, of course. I won't keep you."

Rosalie pulled their hands apart and almost dragged Bella out of the office behind her."Why did you say yes to that?"

"It was the right thing to do. It helps raise money for the school and talking about my family is something I don't really mind doing." Bella told her.

"I know you're right but I don't like the fact that the man is obviously using you for personal gain. Hell the mayor is too because I know he is going to ask you for some kind of political contribution be it an endorsement or some money." Rosalie said irritated.

Bella pulled Rosalie to a stop and put her arms around her. "I know you don't like it sweetheart and you are used to trying to not drawing attention to yourself but Alice is right. I need to start living in human world."

"I know you have responsibilities that come with not only being the White Tiger but also a Shurlong but I don't want people using you for personal gain. It's my job to protect you, even if it's only from greedy humans." Rosalie told her nuzzling into Bella's chest.

Bella kissed Rosalie hair. "How about this? From now on I don't say yes to anything with out both of us agreeing to it. I promised you that we were equals in this relationship and that has to not only be in supernatural world but the human world also."

"I don't want to sound controlling but I worry." Rosalie said.

"I know sweetheart and just as it's your job to protect me it's my job to stop you from worrying."Bella tightened her arms around Rosalie." Tell you what, let's get out of here for the rest of the day and go hang out in the woods. I'll tell Charlie I wanted to leave because everyone found out about me being a Shurlong and I couldn't take the attention."

Rosalie pulled back to look at her."I think I would like that. Let's go get our stuff, meet me at the car."

"Perfect." Bella stopped Rosalie before she walked away. "Remember Rosalie Hale that no matter what, we are in this together."

"Together?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

"Together." Bella promised.


	3. 3

"Are you sure you don't want to shift into your tiger?" Rosalie asked Bella as they lay together in what Rosalie had quickly begun to think of as their meadow.

Bella shook her head."No I want to be able to touch you. It's kind of hard to grope you with my gigantic paws and I don't think you would take to kindly to me shredding your clothes with my claws."

"Well they are your clothes and I wouldn't be opposed to shredding them if it meant getting naked with you." Rosalie told her.

Bella picked her head up off of Rosalie's chest and leaned up to give her a kiss. "I like how you think."

Rosalie rolled Bella on to her back and just as she leaned down to kiss her Bella's phone rang. Groaning Rosalie asked."Why didn't you turn that off after we left school?"

"I wanted to make sure Charlie could call if he needed me."Bella looked at the caller id."It's Billy."

"Answer it, he wouldn't be calling at this time a day if it wasn't important." Rosalie said rolling off of Bella, sitting up and pulling Bella onto her lap.

"Hello."

Billy's voice came clearly over the line. "Hello White Tiger. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, what can I do for you?" Bella asked.

"I'm calling to let you know that a few shifters have shown up at the reservation looking for an audience with you. They had heard you consider my pack your friends,so they figured we could reach you for them." Billy explained.

Rosalie groaned and started pulling Bella off the ground."I guess our alone time is over."

"I'm with Rosalie right now in the woods. I can be there in a few minutes. We will be coming on foot so let your pack know to look for us." Bella told him.

"Of course White Tiger, we will meet you at the staging area we had the bond fire." Billy said.

Bella hung up the phone and turned to Rosalie. "Duty calls, my love."

Rosalie sighed. "I suppose we should have expected this. Word has probably gotten out about the Great White Tiger to many groups while Edward was looking for allies."

"I hope this is just a friendly meeting and they aren't coming because they have problems. I'm really not in the mood to deal with another army." Bella said.

"Me either, love."Rosalie told her. "Why don't we get this over with?"

"The sooner we do the sooner we can have time to ourselves." Bella promised as she took off running keeping her speed slow so Rosalie could keep pace. As they made it to reservation lands they were met with Sam and five others in their wolf forms. Slowing as they reached the clearing Bella came to a stop with Rosalie next to her.

Standing there were 6 men and 4 women all of small stature. The oldest of the group who Bella assumed was the Alpha stepped forward to shake her hand. Rosalie growled and pulled Bella behind her. The man held up his hands. "I mean you no harm White Tiger. I am Liam and these are members of my pack."

Bella stepped around Rosalie ignoring the growl and put out her hand. "Call me Bella and this is my imprint Rosalie."

Keeping the contact short Liam backed away from Bella keeping his eyes on Rosalie. "It's an honor to meet not only the Great White Tiger but her imprint as well."

Rosalie pulled Bella back to her side. She felt protective of her mate but after taking in the measure of the new group of shifters she realized they were mostly harmless, but that didn't mean she would let her guard down all the way."Nice to meet you as well."

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, what can we do for you?" Noticing Liam looked uncomfortable in front of the wolf shifters Bella turned to Billy."If you wouldn't mind,could allow us some privacy?"

Billy eyed the group suspiciously before turning to Bella. "Of course White Tiger. Call for us if you need anything. As always we are at your service."

After watching the last of the wolves go Bella spoke. "Now that we alone how can I help you?"

"It is said that you will be the savior of all supernatural races and we are hoping there is some way you could help us out." Liam said as he motioned to the rest of our pack. "We are coyote shifters. The lands that we have roamed for many generations are being taken over by humans. As they begin tearing down the forest and taking over the meadows they have began killing off the wild life that lives there. The state has past a law that allows people to hunt coyotes without restrictions."

A woman came forward with tears rolling down her cheeks and stood next to Liam. "They shot my boy. He was able to get away before they captured him but he can no longer shift. He is stuck in his human form."

Rosalie felt her heart breaking watching the woman cry. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the woman and held her as she sobbed."Shh, it's alright. We will help you. I promise."

Bella smiled as she watched Rosalie sooth the distraught woman. "How many are in your pack?"

"There are twenty of us that can shift and some young ones that haven't yet." Liam told them. "Both our males and females shift. So it's just a matter of time before we grow in numbers and as you know the greater our numbers the more danger we are in."

"Do you own any of the land that you run on?" Bella asked.

Liam shook his head sadly. "Only a small part. It was never something we thought we would have to do because we were so far out in the wilderness and by the time we realized that we needed to the land was to expensive."

Bella began to run scenarios through her mind. "Where are the rest of your people now?"

"They are at their homes in Montana under strict orders not to shift or go out alone." Liam said.

Rosalie looked towards Bella."What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need to do some research." Bella turned to Liam. "Do you wish to stay in Montana or are you open to moving to a different area?"

"As long as we are safe we will live where ever we can." Liam told her.

"Can you stay a few days?" Bella asked. "I have some things to look into that may help you but it might take some time. If you can't then I understand."

"White Tiger if you can help us we would gladly stay as long as you needed us to." Liam said.

"Good, let' go find Billy and see about getting you accommodations. I assume you would be more comfortable amongst other shifters?" Bella asked.

Liam and the rest of his pack followed as Bella led them towards Billy's house."That would be nice. Thank you for your help."

"Don't thank me yet."Bella told him. "I still have some work to do before I can actually help you."

Liam gave her a sad smile. "We had no hope White Tiger. Finding out about you gave us that back. Anything you do for us will be more than enough."

Billy was on his porch when the group walked up. "Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly fine Billy." Bella reassured him. "I was hoping as a personal favor that you could lodge these people while I do some work to help them. I will gladly reimburse you for any cost you have for feeding them."

Billy shook his head. "No need need White Tiger. We will gladly take them in as guests for as long as you need us to."

"Thank you Billy." Bella said,turning to Liam she laid her hand on his shoulder. "I promise you and your pack, Liam I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Thank you White Tiger." Liam said with tears in his eyes.

"Would you like a ride back home?" Billy asked

"That's ok we can run." Bella assured him."We will be in contact soon, if anything happens before then feel free to call me."

The woman who cried hugged Rosalie again. "Thank you so much Rosalie."

Rosalie pulled back and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry we won't let you down."

"Let's go back to your house. We will need the family to help out with this one." Bella told Rosalie as she took off towards the Cullen's Rosalie running right next to her.

"How are we going to help them?" Rosalie asked after she and Bella had made it back to the Cullen's and were walking through the front door.

Bella led her towards the living room where most of the family was hanging out."How do you feel about investing in some real estate in Montana?"

Rosalie gave Bella a wide smile as Emmett asked. "What? Why are you guys buying a house in Montana?"

"Good question Emmett." Bella said looking around the room seeing only Peter, Jasper and Emmett. "Where is everyone else? We are going to need some help."

Alice rushed into the room followed by Esme and Charlotte. "We will help you!"

"Yeah we're in? What are we up against this time?Please say it's something we will need to use a tank on. I always wanted to drive a tank"Emmett said excitedly.

"I'm sorry to say we won't be needing a tank Emmett." Bella told him sadly. "What we need is your help finding at a least a thousand acres of land that would be good for a group of coyote shifters."

"Why do you need to buy them land?" Alice asked.

"Because unfortunately where they are living now is being taken over by humans." Rosalie told them. "One poor boy was shot by a hunter and now he isn't able to shift anymore."

Esme put her hand to her chest."Oh dear is the boy alright?"

"I'm sure he is traumatized by not being able to shift anymore. His poor mother couldn't keep her composure while she told us about it. "Rosalie said sadly.

"So what's our plan?" Charlotte asked. "How do we help them?"

"What I need from you guys is help locating some good land for their pack to thrive on for not only now but for future generations." Bella explained. "It would be best if there was some kind of river or lake on the property. Having plenty of trees and grass would also be a bonus."

"It would have to already have a bunch of wildlife on it right? I mean they need to be able to hunt something." Alice pointed out.

"Let's not worry about wild life now." Bella told her. "We can always transplant different species of animals once we own the land. That's what we did in Arizona when we put up the security wall."

"Money is no object."Rosalie said. "We need to find them something safe."

Alice ran over to Rosalie and put her hand on her forehead. "Whoah are you sick? I mean you, the fun police are saying money is no object?"

Rosalie swatted her hand away. "I'm saying saving a group of shifters and setting them up with protection for future generations is more important then money."

"We should have a name for our group." Emmett said. "I mean all super hero groups have names. Even if some of them are lame."

"Yeah we totally should." Alice bounced on her seat." It has to be something cool though. Like the Super Tiger Friends."

"Or maybe Bella and the bandits" Emmett chimed in.

"Oh I got it,White Tiger and her cubs." Alice replied.

Rosalie growled. "We don't need a freakin team name, we need land in Montana."

"Fun police strikes again." Emmett whispered.

"Ok everyone. Find a computer, use your phone, whatever you have to do. These shifters deserve to feel safe and have their own place in the world without worry about humans taking it from them." Bella said sending everyone off to start their tasks trying to stop a fight from breaking out. Rosalie had been good about her temper but she hadn't been around Alice and Emmett that much, so Bella didn't want to push it.

Three hours and a property the entire group felt was perfect Bella had made a call to Gene to set up an appointment the next day with the real estate agent to tour the property.

"How are we going to go tour a property in Montana if we have school tomorrow?" Rosalie asked Bella when they were alone in their room sitting on the window seat.

"We are going to skip school tomorrow." Bella told her.

"I like where this is going." Rosalie said.

"Don't get to excited. We are going to skip school and take the shifters to the property. If they approve of it we are going to buy it as soon as possible for them." Bella explained.

Rosalie kissed Bella's cheek."You're kind of hot when you're saving lives."

"Only when I'm saving lives?" Bella asked.

Rosalie laughed. "Of course not. I think you're pretty hot all the time."

"Well I'm glad you think so." Bella said.

Rosalie reached out for Bella's hand and played with her fingers. "How are you feeling about Gene's suggestion that you get a personal assistant?"

Bella sighed. "It's probably a good idea. I mean with how our lives are going we will need the help and Gene is right he is getting older. I don't like having to call him all the time for stuff, especially simple stuff like getting us into a club."

Rosalie traced her finger over Bella's ring."Who will you want to do it for you?"

"I will let Gene pick. I like the idea of keeping it with his tribe. They have been good to my family for generations and I want to continue to repay that loyalty by giving them a way to make a lively hood."

"I think that's a good idea." Rosalie agreed. "You know you can trust them and they already know all your secrets."

Bella shook her head. "You, Ms. Hale are the only one who knows all my secrets."

Rosalie leaned in and kissed Bella. "You are the only one who knows all my secrets too."

They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each others company until Bella spoke. "I can't wait until you are no longer Ms. Hale and instead are Mrs. Shurlong."

Rosalie smiled. "I can't wait for that either."

"Soon my love." Bella promised."Now lets get in touch with Liam. The sooner we get all the travel arrangements taken care of the sooner I can get home and pretend to be asleep so you can come through my window."

Rosalie sighed in relief."Thank god. I was worried you were going to make us sleep apart from each other again."

"No way." Bella said. "I learned my lesson last night."

Rosalie pulled Bella close and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Good."


	4. 4

"Why can't we go with you guys?"Alice's voice rang out through the speakers of Rosalie's car as her phone was connected to bluetooth."I mean it's not sunny and you guys are taking a private plane again so it's not like you guys don't have the room."

"Tell them as part of team Fists and Fangs we should be there." Emmett's voice yelled from the background.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the team name."You guys aren't coming because we are already taking a couple of the wolves. We don't want to overwhelm the real estate agent with a huge group of people showing up."

There was some shuffling and grunts before they heard Emmett say. "The fact that the only backup you are bringing are a couple of wolves is exactly the reason we should. Who is going to protect you guys if shit goes down?"

"Emmett, Language." Esme's voice scolded him.

"Nothing is going to go down Emmett. We are simply going to look at some land." Rosalie told him.

"Then why do the wolves get to come?" He asked.

"Some of the wolves have made friends with the coyotes and wanted to help out with picking the property." Bella said.

"Emmett we have to go. We will be home later." Before he could reply Rosalie hung up the phone. "Why do we put up with them?"

"Because you love them and they helped us out big time."Bella said. "Did I mention you love them yet, because that's the main reason."

"I don't love them."Rosalie grumbled.

Bella chuckled. "Sure you don't."

Pulling up to the air field security gate Rosalie handed the guard her id." The next three cars behind us are with us."

"Of course Ms. Hale." He said waving the rest of the cars through.

Pulling into the parking lot the group was met with a familiar face. James Foogan the owner of the airfield they had used the last time met them at their car. "Ms. Shurlong, welcome back."

"Mr. Foogan thank you for helping out last minute once again." Bella said shaking his hand.

"Of course. Anytime you need it, we are happy to help." He assured Bella. "If your group would just follow me I'll show you to your plane."

"With the amount of money you spent chartering this plane I would be happy to help to." Rosalie mumbled making Bella laugh.

Mr. Foogan led them to a similar jet they used on the return flight home from Arizona and motioned to the two pilots and one stewardess standing at the bottom of the boarding stairs. "This is your pilot Tim. His copilot Micheal and your stewardess Rebecca. Anything you need they will be happy to help."

"If you would all follow me, we can get you settled and to Montana before you know it." Tim told them.

As they made their way onto the plane one of the wolves named Quil let out a whistle. "Whoah, we are flying high class today."

His pack member Jared gave him a high five. "Not bad for our first time on an airplane. The others are going to be so jealous they didn't get to come with us."

"I'm so having champagne." Quil said.

Bella laughed at their enthusiasm. She sometimes took for granted the life of luxury she had always lived. It felt nice giving these young guys a chance to do something they never in a million years would have been able to do. "I'll tell you what. I will allow one glass of champagne for each of you. We can't have you getting drunk on the plane."

Quil looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh,I was kidding White Tiger. We are just excited for our first plane ride."

As everyone found a seat and buckled up Bella motioned for Rebecca. "What can I do for you Ms. Shurlong."

"Once we are in the air my friends would like some champagne. That won't be a problem will it?"Bella asked.

"Of course not. I'm more than happy to provide it for your guest." Rebecca assured her.

Tim's voice came through the plane's speakers."Folks this is the captain speaking. We are going to begin take off. The flight time with be a little under two hours due to weather conditions in Montana but I promise I'll get you all there safely."

Rosalie snuggled into Bella's side as the plane being to lift into the air. "That's nice of you to let them have champagne."

Bella shrugged. "They are just kids. This may be the only time they actually get to have it."

"This may be the only time they get to ride on a plane." Rosalie said sadly. She never really thought about the lack of opportunities the wolves had before, but now she thought of them more as a part of her family,she felt bad for their situation. Some of them would never be able to leave the reservation other than to go on a day trip to a town close by. Port Angles was probably the closest they got to visiting a city. She would have to talk to Bella about it later when they were alone. There had to be something they could do to help the pack.

"Ugh." Quil said. "Isn't this supposed to go down smooth."

"I don't think we are fancy enough to enjoy champagne."Jared made a face at the glass." Sorry White Tiger, but this stuff is gross."

Bella laughed."It's ok guys. You can get something else. They also have food if you're hungry."

"Thanks. I think I need something to get the taste out of my mouth." Quit told her.

"Liam." Bella called getting Liam's attention. "I want you and your pack to know you can to get anything you want to get to eat or drink. It comes with the plane so don't worry about the cost."

Liam smiled. "Thank you White Tiger. I think we will have something to eat."

Rosalie noticed a few of the coyote shifters stealing glances at her. Liam noticing his pack explained."I'm sorry Rosalie. They heard about some of the changes you went through from being bonded to the White Tiger and are just curious.I will make sure they don't continue staring"

Rosalie waved his concern away. "It's no problem. I'm pretty much used to it now. The changes were a surprise to us also, so we know it takes some time to get used to them."

"I don't mean to be forward but the slower heart beat we are hearing is that yours." Liam asked. The rest of the shifters turned to Rosalie anticipating the answer.

Rosalie nodded her head. "Yes, Bella's blood restarted my heart."

The plane filled with gasps and wide eyes. The woman Rosalie held while crying asked. "The White Tiger's blood restarted your heart? Do you think it could help my boy shift again?"

Rosalie sat back shocked. Could Bella's blood be restorative? Did they really want to go down that path of trying? She shook her head to rid the overwhelming number of thoughts out of her mind. "We have never tried to use her blood for anything other than the time I bit her. I don't know if it would work to help your son."

"I will look for a way to help your son shift again. I promise." Bella told the woman who just gave her a sad smile in return. Bella wasn't all that comfortable with people taking her blood other than Rosalie.

"We should look through the book of legends when we get home. It may have information on how to help." Rosalie whispered in Bella's ear.

"I don't like the idea of people using my blood no matter what kind of restorative powers it may have." Bella whispered back shivering at the thought of having her blood used as a go to cure.

"I don't blame you."Rosalie said.

After the entire group minus Rosalie enjoyed some snacks and explored and tried out all the stuff they could on the plane Micheal's voice came through the speakers."Would everyone please buckle your seat belts as we are about to start are descent. The weather here in Montana is 13 degrees with light snow showers."

The plane landed and then taxied to the hanger where the group was met at the bottom of the boarding stairs by a very short woman with very fluffy hair and heavy make up. Rosalie could smell the overpowering stench of perfume and buried her head in Bella's shoulder to take a cleansing breath. The woman was bundled up in a blue coat with matching winter hat and gloves that make her bleach blond hair stand out. When she looked upon the group her eyes scanned the crowd until the went wide when they landed on Bella.

"Ms. Shurlong, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tullah, I spoke to your representative on the phone." She reached out her hand to shake Bella's and giving her a once over that had Rosalie holding back from from ripping the woman's throat out. "I hear you want to look at my mountain property listing."

Bella delicately extracted her hand from the enthusiastic woman. "Nice to meet you to. My friends and I are on kind of a time crunch so if we could go to the property right away that would be very helpful."

"Of course, my driver's will take us all out there." Tullah led them to the line of SUV's waiting in the parking lot. She grabbed Bella's arm steering her towards the one in front of the line. "Ms. Shurlong why don't you ride with me?It will give us a chance to have a chat."

Rosalie growled causing Quil and Jared to come to her side to protect her from the threat. Rosalie took a deep breath and gave them a reassuring smile. It would not do any good to not only have her riled up but add on the two wolves and things could get dangerous real fast.

Having heard Rosalie growl Bella extracted herself from Tullah's grasp and pulled Rosalie to her side. "Rosalie sweetheart how about you and the boys come ride with us and the rest of you can spread out."

Ignoring Tullah's narrowed eyed look Rosalie took Bella's hand. "That would be perfect. Jared, Quil come ride with us."

The normally easy going boys quickly turned serious and transformed into two intimidating body guards, walking a step behind Rosalie they stopped her from getting into the car before they looked though it only then allowing her to get in. Tullah raised an eyebrow at the behavior and turned to get into the front seat when she realized with the size of the boys and Bella's height she wouldn't be able to fit in the back with them.

Tullah turned in her seat to talk to Bella as the driver took them to the property. "Now Ms. Shulong if you don't like this property I'm sure I can find you something even better. Heck even if you do like it I can find you an additional property. We have many elusive living areas around here that have beautiful homes for sale. Why I have just the perfect one for a young heiress….."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Tullah went on and on about how Bella would just love this or just love that. She was sure the only thing Bella truly loved was her and cats. As Bella replied in all the right places and provided proper feedback, Rosalie wondered how many times in her life Bella had to deal with people trying to sell her things she didn't need or want. Bella was only 17 and this woman was trying to get her to spend millions on top of the hundred of thousands Bella was planning on spending today. Yeah a couple million meant little in the grand scheme of things in Bella's world but that didn't mean Bella was just willing to buy anything presented to her. Rosalie tuned back in when she noticed they had started driving on a dirt road covered in snow.

"… after we leave here we can go there."Tullah was saying.

"My main focus is this land. I'm afraid I don't have time to look at any other properties today." Bella politely declined causing Tullah to frown.

"That's perfectly fine. How about we drive around the property a bit and we show you all the main points. The ground is frozen this time of year so we can stay in the cars to go on our tour." Tullah told them fake smile back in place.

"That sounds great." Bella said. From what they had read online this property seemed perfect for the coyotes but as drove past a partially frozen wide river and tall rock mountains with numerous caves,she knew for sure that she was going to buy it. By the hand squeezing Rosalie was giving her she new her imprint felt the same.

As they came to the main road Tullah offered. "Why don't we take your group back to my office where I can offer you a conference room and some refreshments for you so you can discuss the property amongst yourselves."

"Thank you." Rosalie said. When they pulled up to a small building she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes seeing Tullah's picture right in the front window. It looked like one of those horrendous glamour shots from the eighties women used to get. Getting out of the car a they all followed Tullah as she led them into a small room that was barely big enough to hold the group.

"Well I'll just be in my office when you are done talking." Tullah told them as she left the room. They waited until they no longer heard her at the door to speak.

"How did you like the property?" Bella asked Liam.

Looking at the rest of his pack and receiving nods of approval Liam spoke."It's perfect White Tiger."

"We think so to, right sweetheart?"Bella asked Rosalie.

"Yes, we couldn't have found a better place."Rosalie agreed.

"Let's do the deal then. After we sign the papers you can move your pack right away if can. We have trailers that can be set up for you to live out of for now." Bella told them. "When the ground thaws we can begin building your houses."

Liam was confused."Our houses?"

"Of course your houses." Bella said. "You didn't think Rosalie and I would just buy the land and let you fend for yourselves did you?"

"When we came to find you I honestly didn't know what to expect but White Tiger the land is all we need, anything else is more than we can accept." Liam told her. "I mean no disrespect."

"Liam, as a shifter you are family to us and we take care of family. It wouldn't be right to only help you out part of the way. Let Bella and I help your pack. We can more than afford to do this for you. Please let us." Rosalie pleaded. A few months ago she would never have believed someone if they told her that one day she wold be calling shifters her family and begging them to let her help them.

Liam's eyes filled with tears. "I don't think we are ever going to be able to repay you both for this kindness."

Bella smiled." Of course you can. You can repay us by living. Lately you have just been surviving take this chance and live."

"Thank you White Tiger, Rosalie." Liam choked out around his tears now freely falling down his face.

"Let's get Tullah in here and take care of this land." Bella said." Then I have a man I'm going to put you in contact with that will be able to help you get the trailers set up with electricity and running water."

Liam just nodded as one of the women in his pack rubbed circles on his back as he cried. The rest of his pack were in similar states with tears running down their faces. Rosalie looked at the group and then towards her mate. How had she gotten so lucky to be matched with someone so amazing? She didn't know but that didn't stop her from thanking fate everyday.


	5. 5

"White Tiger, thank you for bringing Jared and Quil back home." Billy Black said as Rosalie and Bella sat on a couch in his living room after they had they had returned from Montana and dropped the boys off at their houses."I hope they behaved appropriately."

"Your boys went above and beyond." Bella told him. "They stayed by Rosalie's side the entire time we were in Montana and acted as self appointed bodyguards to her. So thank you for allowing them to come with us."

"Oh course White Tiger, anytime you need us we are happy to help." Billy said proudly. "I trust you were able to complete your business with Liam and his pack."

Rosalie nodded. "We were able to buy the land they needed and they will be able to move right away."

"Do they need help with building houses?" Billy asked. "Some of our tribe members would be more than willing to help."

"Right now we are having temporary trailer's set up until the ground thaws. After that they can begin construction on any buildings they want." Bella explained. "When that time comes we can hire some of your tribe members to help with the work."

Billy shook his head."You don't have to pay us White Tiger. We are more than willing to assist you."

"We would never ask you to do any work for free, Billy. Others would get paid for the work so it is only fair that your people do too." Rosalie told him.

"Thank you. Work is hard to come by around here so any extra we can get is always appreciated."Billy said.

Rosalie was reminded of her earlier thought of finding opportunities for the tribe. And idea came to her and she hoped Bella wouldn't mind her making a decision without asking her first. "We might have need for a couple of your people on Friday."

"What do you need from us?" Billy asked.

Rosalie looked to Bella who gave her a nod of approval. "Bella has a speaking engagement on Friday at the high school. It will probably be a small event but she has never done this before so we aren't exactly sure what to you think two of your pack members could act as bodyguards to help if there is any type of crowd?"

Billy sat up straighter in his chair declaring proudly"Our tribe would be more than honored to act as protection for the White Tiger. Do you also require protection Rosalie?"

"No, I'll be fine. I"m sure my brother Emmett will be there and he can more than handle anything that comes his way. He is muscular enough to be able to pass his strength off as human." Rosalie told him.

"If you can have them dressed and ready for 6pm they can meet us at Charlie's house and we can all go from there." Bella told him.

A look of embarrassment graced Billy's face. "I don't think any of them have something proper to wear for an event like this."

"That's not a problem."Rosalie promised."If you could get their measurements and if they are comfortable enough around my family, my sister Alice can get them each a suit and have it tailored to fit them."

Billy cleared his throat. "I would appreciate it, thank you, Rosalie."

"Now that we are here I have another matter I would like to discuss with you Billy." Bella said taking attention away from the man's discomfort."I would like to know your opinion on letting Charlie know about my tiger."

"What exactly do you need to know?" Billy asked.

"I think I need to tell him about it because it is getting more difficult to fulfill the duties of the White Tiger while living by the rules of a 17yr old high school student." Bella explained.

"It is also hard being away from my mate and having to sneak into her room after dark."Rosalie grumbled.

Bella reached for Rosalie's hand and squeezed it."And it's hard not being able to freely be with my imprint because Charlie doesn't understand our bond. You know Charlie better than I do. I was wondering how you think he would take the news."

"To be honest I always wondered if he knew about our wolves."Billy said thoughtfully. "Sometimes he would say something that was a little to on the nose for someone who didn't know about shifters to know. I've never told him, but Charlie is a smart man and I do know one thing for certain. He loves you Bella. He loves you more than he has every loved anything or anyone in his life. I don't think he would care to much if you told him you were an alien or big foot, he would still love you. Don't get me wrong, he would probably be surprised but once he got over the shock I think he would be just fine."

"I hope he will be."Bella said."I know we don't know each other well but he is my dad and I want to be able to have him in my life. It would just be easier to have him included in all aspects not just the human side because I feel with the coyote shifters showing up we are going to be getting a lot more visitors in the future. Day trips to Montana are one thing but the next problem may be a lot bigger and I don't think Charlie would be ok with his human daughter traveling for long periods of time without him."

"It would be easier for him to know." Billy agreed. "As for more shifters coming, we are always happy to welcome all that are peaceful here as your guests should you ever need us to again. We are proud to be known as friends of the White Tiger."

"We are proud to call your tribe friends also." Bella told him.

Rosalie checked the time. "Bella we need to get going if you don't want to miss your curfew."

"Thank you Billy for you help." Bella said shaking Billy's hand as she and Rosalie stood from the couch.

"I"ll text Sue about the suit measurements and set up a time for fittings." Rosalie told him as they walked onto the porch,Billy wheeling himself behind them.

"She is the best one to help you with that."Billy agreed. "Thank you again to the both of you for allowing the boys to come with you and for the honor of working with you on Friday."

Bella got into the passenger seat. "It's no problem Billy. We'll be in touch and as always if you need anything let us know."

Rosalie gave him a wave as she shut Bella's door and got in the driver's side. "Let's get you home before you turn into a pumpkin."


	6. 6

"Do you think it's weird that Charlie didn't ask me why I skipped school today?"Bella asked Rosalie as they lay together in Bella's bed after making it home in time for Bella to have diner with Charlie,while Rosalie snuck into Bella's window and waited for her to finish.

Rosalie laughed. "After the way the principle treated you I think you could possibly burn down the school and he wouldn't call your father to report you."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked confused. "Did I get it wrong? I thought when kids skip school without their parents calling in, the school informs the parents."

"Yeah, if the student isn't Bella Shurlong." Rosalie told her."Bella that man will do anything to not get on your bad side.I guarantee if you never stepped foot in that high school again and then showed up at graduation he would give you valedictorian just to so he could claim that a Shurlong graduated from his school."

"I don't think I will ever understand humans."Bella mused. "I always thought it was just my mom that was obsessed with fame and using the Shurlong name to get things but now I'm starting to realize it's almost everyone."

Rosalie smiled sadly. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I want to say all humans aren't like that but when I was human everyone around me was always after more money and better social standings. I find the only difference between then and now is people hid it better during my time. It's more in your face these days."

"My mother never hid it." Bella said. "Maybe I've misjudged her, maybe she is more normal than I thought."

"No." Rosalie scoffed."you mother is an extreme piece of work. She is a horrible human being. You both had the same upbringing and she turned out to be a monster while you are quite literally a beacon for good. Even with her influence you turned into the savior you were destined to be. I can only image what she would try to do if she knew of you being the Great White Tiger. You think she is bad now, that would put her over the edge of craziness."

Bella sighed. "I'm not sure any more. It's like the more I'm exposed to humans the more I just want you and me to go live with the mountain lion and her cubs in their cave and forget about the world."

"That actually doesn't sound so bad. At least the mountain lion wouldn't try to get you to buy some mansion in the middle of Montana."Rosalie said trying to lighten the mood."I mean did you see Tullah's expression when you said you wouldn't have time to look at another property. I thought her face was going to crack with the force she was using to keep her smile in place."

"What in the world would I want to buy a mansion in Montana for when I just bought over a 1000 acres of land?Wouldn't I just build a new mansion there?" Bella asked.

Rosalie laughed. "I don't really think Tullah cared about what you wanted to do with your land. She only cared about the commission. I had to hold myself back from going off on her when she kept trying to talk you out of buying the property to buy yet another perfect house for yourself. It was only because I was worried about what the wolves would do that I didn't say anything."

"I think the wolves hold you in higher regard then they do me." Bella said.

Rosalie snuggled in closer. "You know that's not true. They are so protective of me because I'm your imprint and any disrespect to me is disrespect to you."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You are not just my imprint you are your own person. The wolves have witnessed your kindness and have fought by your side. You have earned their loyalty just as much as I have."

"Your bias, but I love you." Rosalie told her.

Bella leaned down for a kiss pulling back when it became heated. "No funny business. My dad is right down the hall and we both know we got lucky the first time. I don't doubt for a second he won't catch us and then we will have so many things to explain to him the biggest being your penis."

Rosalie smirked."It is big, isn't it."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't go getting an ego."

"Are saying it isn't big?" Rosalie asked offended.

Bella kissed her forehead. "You know you are quite well endowed sweetheart. I have no complaints."

"That's what I thought."Rosalie said proudly.

"Anyway, enough about you and your incredibly large penis."Bella ignored Rosalie's smug smile. "That was a good idea to have the wolves act as bodyguards."

"When we were on the plane and Jared and Quil we're talking about having champagne it got me thinking about how few opportunities the entire tribe has." Rosalie explained."I want us to figure out a way to help them make a better life for themselves. Them being bodyguards is the easiest way right now."

"I agree with you about them not having many opportunities. Them coming on Friday is actually a really good idea though. We don't know what kind of people are going to show up and even though we can protect ourselves we would probably have to expose our supernatural sides to do it." Bella smiled."Who would have thought it was you who would be worried about the wolves?"

Rosalie huffed. "I'm not worried about the wolves themselves. I"m worried about our allies. They could be useful in the future is all."

Bella rolled Rosalie on her back and straddled her."Nope, you are not getting away with this. You care about them. You big softy."

"I'm not a big softy. We just need to make sure they are at their best for the next fight to come, that's all."Rosalie grabbed Bella's hips. "And it you don't want start something you better move now or I won't be held responsible for any shotgun holes in your wall when your father comes in here shooting at me."

Laughing Bella laid down next to her. "I don't think my dad has a shotgun. He definitely has a service weapon though."

"Either way I don't want to explain why bullets bounce off of me."Rosalie said rolling on her side to face Bella. "How are we going to go about getting the construction going for the coyotes? I know you had Gene get the ball rolling on the trailers and getting electricity set up but how much does he know about construction?"

"I think hiring the wolves is a great idea because their tribe built their whole town basically by themselves but in the end it's up to their own pack to tell us how they want to do things." Bella said.

Rosalie sighed."I hope they get over their pride because I got the distinct impression they won't be able to afford to build much on their own."

"I think the fact that it is a gift from the White tiger and her imprint that will go a long way in them accepting the help."Bella reached for Rosalie's hand playing with the signet ring on Rosalie finger "I think it's funny that we have such a hard time giving extra help freely to supernaturals because of their pride and yet humans would only want more it you gave them exactly what they asked for."

"Living with the mountain lion is becoming more and more appealing everyday."Rosalie said. "I think I understand now why you wanted to move back to the estate when you finished high school. It would be nice to be able to forget about the outside world and live in peace."

"It's out of the question now though. Do you honestly think we could ever get away from Alice and Emmett?" Bella smiled seeing Rosalie's scowl. "No matter where we went they would eventually find us."

"They seem really happy to be able to help us do things."Rosalie said thoughtfully."Maybe we could send them on an impossible task. That could give us a nice break from them for a while."

Bella chuckled."You honestly think they wouldn't complete any task you put in from of them. Not only would they complete it they would spend years proudly telling you the story of how they did it."

Rosalie groaned. "Why do they think they are our children? Both of them are actually older than us. Alice by vampire years, Emmett by human."

"They act like that because you have always acted as their protector and their voice of reason."Bella told her. "They look to you for guidance more than even Esme and Carlisle. You can see how much they love you and respect you. Their behavior is only highlighted now because I'm involved. I'm something new to them and as we are a newly bonded pair them wanting to spend time with us makes you angry but as I've said many times, you love them. So that is why I put up with them."

"Whatever."Rosalie replied neither confirming or denying her love for them. "They are not coming to the cabin with us though. No matter what Bella, we are getting that week to ourselves."

"If I have to lay waste to the entire world to get a week alone with you then I will." Bella promised. "Nothing is coming between us and a week of absolute peace and quiet. Clothing optional of course."

Rosalie leaned in for a kiss. "I like the way you think."

"Good because I think we should get some sleep." Bella said looking at the clock. "It's late and I'm kind of tired from all the traveling today."

Rosalie pulled the blanket up over the two of them and snuggled on Bella's pillow. "After dealing with Tullah even I'm tired."

With a smile Bella kissed her on the nose. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, my darling." Rosalie said as she tightened her arms around Bella's middle and closed her eyes.


	7. 7

"Can you believe a girl in my English class asked if I could get your number for her?" Emmett asked Bella the next day at school during lunch as he slid a tray full of a dozen different flavored snack packs towards her.

Rosalie growled. "Who is she?"

Bella put her arm around Rosalie and pulled her into a side hug. "No one important that's who."

"I overheard someone saying that you moved here because you needed a new start after rehab." Alice told them. "Apparently you had an addiction to meth which turned your eyes two different colors and made your skin so pale."

"Hmm." Bella said finishing off a bite of her fried chicken. "That's a new one."

"Have you had people say things about your eyes and skin before?" Jasper asked. "I mean it's quite obvious you're an albino."

"Oh yeah, People say all kinds of things. I was premature and didn't fully develop in the womb, my mother was a drug addict, I was in a horrific accident." Bella listed off. "My favorite is that I was actually made in a lab and my body is made up of different body parts they grew in test tubes."

"I wonder if they could actually do that." Emmett said. "Build the ultimate perfect human being out of test tubes."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You read to many comic books."

"No, it could happen." Emmett argued. " I mean they grows human ears on the backs of mice, why couldn't they grow other body parts."

"I'm with Emmett. It could happen." Bella said earning a high five from Emmett.

Emmett smiled proudly."See Bella Bear agrees with me. Actually Bella you could do it yourself you wanted to. I mean you have enough money that you could set up your own lab and hire the scientists."

Bella thought about it for a minute. "You know I actually think you're right. I bet we could look into what advances have been made already and just build on them."

"Yes." Emmett cheered. "This is going to be awesome. We could make enough people to have our own football team, or no we could have them fight each other. Then if they get hurt we can just grow another part to replace anything that's broken."

"We are not going to start growing humans in a lab, so get the idea out of your head right now."Rosalie cut off Bella's retort. "Both of you."

"Fun police strikes again." Emmett grumbled.

"So how did it go with coyotes?" Jasper asked.

"Good, we got them the land and are getting them temporary homes for now and are going to start building when the ground thaws." Rosalie told him, happy to get off the topic of body parts.

"That was really nice of you guys to do that for them." Alice said.

Rosalie started collecting the empty food containers as Bella began on the pudding."It was the least we could do. They were in great danger where they were and this will gives them safety for many generations to come."

"Do you think they will let us visit?" Emmett asked."From what we saw online it looked like a fun place to go explore. The mountain and the rock walls alone would be fun to play on."

"That will be up to them, although I own the land it's their's to do with as they wish." Bella told them.

"Why didn't you just put it in their names?" Jasper asked.

"Tax reasons." Rosalie said. "This way we can pay any future taxes so they never have to worry about losing their land."

Alice nodded. "You guys are really living up to that whole saving the supernatural races legend."

"Actually speaking of supernatural races. Alice do you think you can help us get two suits ready for Friday for two of the wolves?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course." Alice agreed already excited about the task. "Why do you need two suits?"

"Bella is doing that talk on Friday and we asked Billy if he would send two of his pack members to serve as bodyguards as we aren't really sure how the crowd is going to be." Rosalie explained.

Emmett frowned. "You don't want me to be a bodyguard?"

"Of course I want you as a bodyguard Emmett." Bella assured him. "But I want you as a bodyguard for the most important person in my life. I need you to be Rosalie's body guard for the night. Their is no-one I trust more than you to keep her safe."

Emmett flexed his arm muscles. "Me and these big guns won't let you down Bella."

"I know you won't Emmett." Bella told him. "Can you come over after school today to start help with the living room?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."Emmett promised. "And when I'm done you will have the most amazing living room any one on this planet has ever seen. It will be so cool I may just have to live with you from now on so I can enjoy it.

Rosalie glared at him. Her mind was running through multiple scenarios of ways he was going to go overboard. "There are limits, Emmett. You will not be just buying anything and everything you want."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I know mom, I'll be good."

"I'll be there too." Turning to Jasper Alice asked." Are you coming Jazz?"

Seeing Rosalie's expression Jasper decided. "I think I'll go home and take Peter hunting."

"I'll tell Esme to meet us there. Charlotte should come too seeing as we are redoing the kitchen." The bell ringing stopped Alice's planning.

As the group split up Rosalie turned to Bella. "It's going to be a very long day isn't it."

Bella kissed her softly. "I'm afraid so."

As the separated to go to their classes Rosalie called over her shoulder. "You better know I expect you to make this up to me."

Bella smiled back at her thinking of all the ways she would. "Noted."


	8. 8

Rosalie sighed when she and Bella pulled into Bella's driveway after school to find Esme, Charlotte, Emmett and Alice waiting for them. "You are so making this up to me."

Bella kissed Rosalie's cheek and got out of the car greeting the group. "Hey guys, thanks for coming over to help. Before we start I'm going to warn you it's a big job."

"Oh don't worry, we are more than happy to help you out." Esme reassured her as the group followed Bella into the house.

"Ok, Emmett the living room is through there." Bella said pointing down the hall. "Why don't you go take a look while I show everyone else the kitchen."

As they walked into the kitchen Esme pulled a measuring tape out of her bag. "Tell me what you had planned for this space."

"I didn't really have anything planned."Bella told her. "It's more about what I need. I need a bigger fridge and freezer and a better stove would be really nice."

"So you don't have anything specifically you want done in here?" Esme asked.

"Nope you can change everything. The furniture, the cutlery, the pans, dishes, floor and even the cabinets." Bella said. "You have a blank slate and a budget I'm sure Rosalie will make you follow."

"Everyone will have a budget to follow." Rosalie confirmed.

Bella smiled at Rosalie's stern look."Ok, I'll leave you guys to it and go check on Emmett.".

Esme stopped Bella before she could leave."Bella, I know you are feeling angry towards Carlisle right now but he asked if it would alright if he came to your speaking engagement on Friday."

Bella looked to Rosalie, seeing her nod. "I am ok with it if he wants to come. I know he has been avoiding us but he doesn't need to. He made a mistake and I'm sure in the future he will think before he speaks."

Esme pulled Bella into a hug. "Thank you Bella. You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that."

Bella gently patted her back. "I don't want to be the cause of cracks in your family. I know how important you all are to each other and how important you are to Rosalie."

Esme released Bella and pulled Rosalie into a hug. "Thank you Rosalie."

Rosalie tightened her hold on the woman. "It's alright Esme. Why don't you guys get started and I'll meet with you to go over the budget."

Releasing her, Esme nodded. "Of course, dear."

As Bella and Rosalie walked towards the living room Alice stopped them at the stairs. "You know what, since Emmett and Esme each get to redo a room how about I be in charge of your bedroom."

"Now, wait a second Alice, Bella and I can redo her bedroom just fine. That's her private space." Rosalie told her.

"Actually that would be nice of you Alice." Bella said earning a glare from Rosalie. " Please don't go through my boxes but feel free to change whatever you wish."

Alice squealed. "Thank you Bella , I want let you down."

Watching Alice race up the stairs Rosalie turned to Bella and asked in a harsh whisper. "Why the hell did you let her do that?"

"Because that's not my room. Our room back at the Cullen's is. I was planning on asking you if I could bring most of my personal stuff over there anyway. I just haven't gotten a chance yet." Bella said shyly.

"Oh Bella, of course I want you to move into what I also consider our room." Rosalie smiled. "I was going to ask you to move your stuff in there but I didn't want you thinking I was trying to force you into moving in with me."

"I don't mind living with my father but I feel more at home with the Cullen's." Bella told her. "Being here is more like staying at a hotel. We spend most of our time elsewhere and I honestly would feel better having my things at your house were it is less likely someone is going to see it."

"That is true. You have a lot of things that have to do with your shifter side here." Rosalie said. "It wouldn't be good if Charlie got curious and decided to snoop."

"So we are agreed?" Bella asked. "We officially kind of live together now?"

Rosalie laughed. "Yes, we officially kind of live together now."

"Perfect." Bella said leaning in for a kiss only stopping when Emmett's voice rang out.

"Is this a load bearing wall."

Rosalie groaned as she pulled Bella by the hand into the living finding Emmett pulling up the corner of the carpet. "What the hell are you doing?"

Emmett looked up. "I need to see what kind of floor we are working with here."

"Why do you need to see that?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett looked at her like she was stupid. " Because we need to know how much weight it can hold."

Rosalie sighed."I"m not going to like the answer to this but why do you need to know how much weight it can hold?"

"Because electrical equipment can be pretty heavy depending on what you get." Emmett explained. "And the set up I'm thinking we need is going to be really heavy."

"Budget Emmett." Rosalie reminded him.

He threw his hands up in reply. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Rosalie controls the purse strings."

Before Rosalie could reprimand him the sound of wood breaking followed by a huge crash sound came from upstairs. Racing to Bella's bedroom,Bella right on her heals Rosalie entered the room finding Alice standing inside the closet covered with dust and broken bits of what looked like used to be a shelf surround by Bella's clothes all around her on the floor. "What the fuck Alice?"

"Rosalie, language!" Esme scolded from the kitchen.

Rosalie growled. "What did you do?"

Alice shook the dust out of her hair. "Well I was just trying to see how sturdy this shelf in here was and when it didn't budge the first time I might have used a little to much of my strength to test it again."

Rosalie slapping her hand on her forehead turned to Bella. "I told you this wasn't a good idea."

Bella put her arms around Rosalie's waist and pulled her towards her. "It was an accident. Alice didn't do it on purpose."

"Bella I have only had a beating heart for a very short time but these guys are giving me high blood pressure." Rosalie scowled at Bella when she stated laughing. "Bella I'm serious. This is to much."

Bella cradled Rosalie's head to her chest. "Sweetheart."

Rosalie tried to pull away. "Don't you sweetheart me!"

Bella tightened her hold. "Ok, Rosalie then, everything will be alright. All of this stuff is easy to fix. No one got hurt so it's no big deal."

"My stress is no big deal?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"Just think of our week of privacy together, no phone, no people, no clothes." Bella soothingly whispered in her ear.

Rosalie relaxed in her arms."This is a small nuisance that will be done before we know it."

"That's the spirit." Bella told her. "Now Alice, do you think you can clean all this up? Maybe shake out the clothes and anything that isn't clean any longer I can wash."

Keeping her eyes on Rosalie, Alice nodded eagerly. " Yeah I can totally do that. When I'm done you won't even know I was in here."

"I doubt that." Rosalie mumbled into Bella's shoulder.

"Tell you what. How about when we are done here you and I go out to dinner?" Before any of them could ask Bella added. "Just the two of us. Total privacy and then maybe we could take a walk at that park in town we both like. We can make a romantic evening out of it."

"Ok." Rosalie murmured, her head still snuggled into Bella's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Bella asked.

Rosalie pulled back and smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"You guys are so cute!" Alice gushed. "I mean, you just easily handled the queen of grumpiness and now she is even smiling. I can't take it."

"What a coincidence, I feel like I can't take it either Alice." Rosalie told her as Bella laughed.


	9. 9

Holding the door open for Bella as they entered the Lodge, Rosalie looked around making a face. Bella's father had told them more than once how great Fork's only diner was but looking around Rosalie questioned the cleanliness. She only had experience going to restaurants with Bella, so she didn't have much to compare it to but she was pretty sure the fast food places they had gotten take out from were of better quality than this place. "Are you sure you want to eat here?"

"It's a diner it's supposed to be like this." Bella reassured her.

Rosalie was dubious but she would follow Bella anywhere even if that place was a gross diner located on Main Street in Fork's. "If you think it's fine that's all that matters."

A collage aged woman wearing a waitress uniform approached them, going wide eyed when her eyes rested on Bella. "Wait, aren't you that Shurlong girl everyone is talking about?"

"Yes, I am." Bella told her. "Table for two please."

Fumbling the menus the girl nodded. "Ok, Yeah, follow me.I'll sit you at the best table."

"Does that mean it's not located in the bathroom." Rosalie whispered earning an elbow to the side making her grunt.

Stopping at a booth next to the window the waitress laid the menus down across from each other. "I hope this is alright."

Bella slid into her seat first. "It's perfect thank you."

'Great, yeah that's great." The girl stuttered out. "Maria will be your waitress tonight can I get you anything to start off to drink?"

"We'll have two waters please." Bella said eyes on the menu.

Rosalie watched the girl walk away shooting a look back at Bella as she made her way through a swinging door. "50 says she is getting the manager to come talk to you."

"Since my money is your money, does that mean I would be paying myself if I win?" Bella asked thoughtfully.

Rosalie laughed. "No my dear, I would pay you from my personal account,but it looks like I'm going to win."

A pudgy balding man wearing a tight dress shirt and obvious clip on tie made his way towards the table. "Hello ladies. I just to wanted to come out and introduce myself and welcome you to our establishment."

"Nice to meet you…." Bella paused only to continue when the man didn't say his name. "I'm Bella, this is Rosalie and you are?"

"What?" The man asked confused. "Oh my name. You want to know my name of course I"m Jim, Jim Thomas the manager here."

"You have a nice place here." Bella ignored Rosalie's snort of amusement. "You should be very proud."

Jim stood up straighter and smoothed his tie."Thank you Ms. Shurlong and might I say I have always admired your family."

"That's very kind of you ." Bella said.

As the waitress with the name tag Maria walked up to the table and placed the waters in front of Rosalie and Bella, Jim took a step back to make room. "Well I'll let you enjoy your dinner and if anything isn't to your liking please let me know right away."

Bella just nodded in reply as Maria pulled out her note pad. "Do you know what you would like?"

"I'll have the Bacon burger rare with fries and she will have the T-Bone rare with the twice baked potato and mixed vegetables. We will both have salads with French dressing on the side." Bella said handing the menus to the woman.

Rosalie smiled at Bella after the waitress walked away. "What do you think they are saying about you ordering for me?"

"Probably that I'm controlling and a bitch." Bella said.

"I have to admit, this is kind of fun. I haven't had much interaction with humans in my lifetime but seeing them make bumbling idiots of themselves because of my mate is quite amusing." Rosalie told her.

Bella chuckled."They aren't idiots. They are just a little starstruck."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked noticing Bella expression turn serious.

"I love seeing you like this." At Rosalie's confused look Bella explained. "Carefree, happy. It feels like we have had to few of these moments since we have been together. It's makes me happy to see you so happy."

Reaching across the table Rosalie took Bella's hand in her own intertwining their fingers. "You make me happy."

"What a coincidence, you also make me happy." Bella told her.

The waitress placed the salads in front of each of them and left without saying a word or making eye contact, causing Rosalie to laugh again. "Seriously who intimidates her more, you or me?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she began eating her salad. As she was halfway through Rosalie's a girl about 12yrs old approached their table. The girl smiled shyly at Bella. "Hello there,how are you doing today?"

The girl looked back to what Bella assumed was her mother,who gave her an encouraging nod. "Hi, I just wanted to to tell you that I really admire you and what your family have done for our country."

"You do? That's so kind of you to say." Bella said to her. "I'm Bella what's your name."

"I'm Becky. We learned all about your family in school." Becky told them. "Is it true that your family is royalty from England?"

"Yes is it." Bella confirmed. "One of my ancestors was made a duke in the 12th century."

Rosalie's heart melted watching Bella interact with the girl. "Did you know she actually still owns that castle and even a village in England?"

Becky looked at Rosalie with wides eyes. "No way! A whole village."

Bella nodded. "Yes I do. It's the village of Shurlong that the king granted my ancestor for his help in the war."

"Becky, you should let Ms. Shurlong and her friend eat." The woman who Bella thought was Becky's mother told her as the waitress set their dinner plates down.

"OK, well it was nice to meet you." Becky hesitate for a second before asking. "Do you think maybe I could get a selfie? My friends are never going to believe I actually met you."

"How about you give me your phone and I'll take it for you." Rosalie volunteered taking the girls phone and snapping a pic of Becky with Bella.

Bella began eating her burger once Becky walked away with her mother both smiling as they looked at Becky's phone. "Sorry that happened."

"What of you mean?" Rosalie asked.

Bella motioned to the door. "That our night got interrupted. I promised you a date so we could have some alone time."

"Bella, I don't mind stuff like that." Rosalie assured her. "It's people hitting on you or trying to get something from you that pisses me off. People who want to talk to you about your family and have a genuine interest in your history don't bother me. I know how proud you are of your family."

"Our family." Bella told her.

Rosalie switched her plate with Bella's empty one. "You're right. Our family."

"You became a Shurlong the moment you accepted the bond, it's to late to take it back now." Bella reminded her.

Rosalie smiled. "I wasn't trying to. You know that I am more than proud to stand by your side as a Shurlong."

"We have so many things in common. I am also proud to stand at your side as a Shurlong." Bella looked around the dinning room and noticed the stares they were getting."We better hurry up. I have a feeling young Becky there opened up the floodgates for people approaching us."

Rosalie stood up and pulled out her wallet. "I'll go pay the check while you finish so we can leave right away."

Rosalie watched as the manager stumbled over a chair rushing to get to the register. "Was everything to your liking?"

"Everything was prefect thank you." Rosalie told him with a smirk as she handed him her credit card.

Not wanting to deal with Mr. Thomas, Bella walked outside to wait for Rosalie. When she joined her Bella held out her hand. "It's beautiful out tonight."

"It most certainly is." Rosalie said taking Bella's hand and pulling her into a hug.

Bella stumbled as they tried to walk like that. "I think one of us is going to get hurt if you insist we walk like this."

"I doubt we would get hurt."Rosalie said breaking breaking her hold on Bella. "More like whatever we run into would get hurt."

"You are unbelievable indestructible. It's quite an attractive trait." Bella told her.

Rosalie put Bella's arm around her shoulder and snuggle into Bella's side. "So are you, my love."

"Do you think we should tell Charlie before or after we leave for vacation?" Bella asked.

Rosalie weighed the possibilities in her mind. "On one hand it would be good to do it before because then we wouldn't have to worry about him saying you can't go. On the other hand not telling him would probably keep him safer as he wouldn't we a part of the supernatural world."

"So basically we should tell him before."Bella said.

Rosalie nodded. "If we didn't tell him, in theory he would be safe, but it would probably be better that he be aware of the dangers of being the father of the White Tiger.

Before Bella could respond she stopped short. They had reached the corner of the street near the back of the town grocery store near the park,when Bella heard a sound. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rosalie asked looking around for whatever threat Bella had sensed.

A soft meow caught Bella's attention. "It's a cat."

"I heard it that time." Rosalie said following Bella towards the dumpsters by the loading dock to search for the cat.

Bella saw a cardboard box behind the dumpster. "Help me move this dumpster I think I found it."

"You just love me for my muscles." Rosalie teased.

"More like I don't want to get caught on camera using my strength."Pushing the dumpster away, Bella made her way over to the box with Rosalie. As she opened it two small heads popped out. "They are just kittens."

"Oh, Bella.I think someone dumped them here." Rosalie said sadly as she looked at the two small kittens. One was mostly black with a big white spot on it's chest and the other was grey with tiger stripes down it's back. Bella handed her the black and white on and she held it to her chest, smiling as it began to purr.

Bella held the other up too her face and nuzzled her nose against the little kitten laughing when it sneezed. "We can't leave the here."

"No, way." Rosalie agreed already decided that they were keeping the kittens. "Do you want to take them to your house?"

Bella shook her head. "We could but we are going to be redo most of the house including my room so it won't be a peaceful environment for them.

"If we take them to my house would they be ok with the others?" Rosalie asked. "Animals don't like our kind."

Watching the kitten nuzzle into Rosalie's chest Bella made her decision. "They should be fine as long as you or I introduce them."

"That would also give them company during the day. We have school tomorrow and I don' want to leave these little guys all alone." Rosalie said.

Bella looked around making sure there weren't any others left there. "You are already in love with them aren't you?"

"What can I say? I like cats." Rosalie told her with a wink.

"It looks like that cat likes you back." Bella said.

"Let's get them home so we can get them settled for the night."Rosalie held the kitten extra carefully as they made their way to her BMW.

Bella reached for the kitten Rosalie was holding after she got onto the passage she didn't hand it to Bella right away Bella sighed. "I am only taking her while you drive. It's not safe for either of you if you are the one holding her. I promise I will give her back when we get to your house."

"Fine but only because of safety reasons." Rosalie said carefully putting the kitten in Bella's arms.

Bella smiled as Rosalie drove under the speed limit the entire drive to the Cullen's. When they pulled in Rosalie ran to her side of the car and reached for the kitten as soon as Bella opened the passenger door. "She's fine, see.I didn't brake her."

"Do we need to send someone out for supplies?" Rosalie asked ignoring Bella's smirk as she cuddled the kitten back to her chest.

" Only if you want to."Bella told her "They are young enough that they will be just fine with some milk and we can use sand for litter."

"After school tomorrow we can go to that pet store you told me about before and get them proper stuff." Rosalie said.

"Hey guys what did you bring home?" Alice asked as soon as they walked through the front door.

Rosalie made her way into the living room seeing Emmett, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte sitting around watching tv. "Alice keep your voice down, you are going to scare the kittens."

"Kittens?" Alice whispered excitedly. "You guys got kittens? Can I hold one?"

Bella sat on the couch and motioned for Alice to sit next to her."You can hold this one if you put a blanket on your legs first. I don't him to get cold."

"Got it." Alice grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her legs. Bella carefully set the kitten down on her lap. "Oh my god he's so cute. What's his name? Where did you guys get him?"

Rosalie sat on the couch next to Bella. "They don't have names yet. We found them abandoned behind a dumpster in a card board box."

"Oh my god that's horrible." Charlotte said leaning over Alice to look at the kitten. "Can I pet him?"

"Yes you can pet him. Just make sure you are extra careful." Bella told them.

Alice began to run her hand over the kitten's back."He's so soft. How come he isn't afraid of us."

"My scent is soothing to them." Bella explained. "I can feel they are anxious and am putting them at ease."

Charlotte laughed as the kitten swatted her fingers. "Is it similar to the way you speak to the mountain lion in your tiger form?"

"Yes, it's exactly the same." Bella confirmed.

Rosalie looked around. "Where is Esme and Carlisle?"

"Carlisle is at work again and Esme should be back any minute. She baked a bunch of cookies for his coworkers and was dropping them off." Emmett said.

Alice looked over at Jasper. "You want to pet him Jazz?"

"No that's alright. Maybe later." Jasper said with a sweet smile on his face as he watch his wife play with the kitten.

"What are we going to name them?" Emmett asked. He put his hands up and backed away from Rosalie when she growled at him for trying to pet the kitten she was holding. "Jeez, I'm not going to hurt it. I just wanted to pet it."

Rosalie cooed at the kitten to help it settle down. "Shh it's ok little one. I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't want that big oaf to squish you with his big hands."

"I wasn't going to squish it." Emmett said defensively. "Bella can I pet the kitten?"

"Why don't you pet this one? Rosalie has taken quite a shine to that one and I think it feels more comfortable with her." Bella suggested after getting a warning look from Rosalie.

"Thanks Bella." Emmett said as he carefully reached out and stroked the kitten with his finger."So what are we going to name this guy?I think because he looks like a tiger we should call him Bella jr."

"We aren't naming him Bella Jr." Alice told him. "He needs a sweet name. How about Sunshine?"

Emmett scoffed."We aren't naming him sunshine. He needs a tough name, because he's a tough cat. Something like Axel."

"No way are we naming him Axel." Alice lifted the cat up and looked at his face. "He's too cute to be an Axel. He's more of a Pippin."

"What the fuck's a Pippin?"

"Emmett language." Esme scolded him as she walked through the door.

"Esme come look, Bella and Rosalie brought us kittens." Alice called out.

Esme looked towards Alice her expression softening as she laid eyes on the kitten. "Oh my, look at him. He's so cute."

"Come pet him. Bella made it so they aren't afraid of us." Alice told her.

"What's his name?" Esme

"Axel." Emmett said at the same time Alice said. "Pippin."

"I see" Esme said as she petted the kitten deciding not to get involved in their argument. "Well I'm sure whatever you two pick out will be perfect."

"Esme I was wondering if you could call my dad and ask him if I could spend the night tonight?" Bella asked.

"Of course dear."Esme said as her attention stayed on the kitten. "What would you like me to tell him the reason is?"

Rosalie rested her head on Bella's shoulder. "You're staying here tonight?"

"I don't want the kittens to be alone with all of you until they are completely comfortable." Bella explained.

Rosalie kissed the kitten she was holding on the head. "I don't want to be away from them anyway."

"You can tell him that we are going to be up late working on a project." Bella told Esme. "I'm sure he won't mind but he will want you to assure him I won't be spending the night with Rosalie."

"Now that that's settled,Bella you pick." Emmett said. "Is he going to be named Axel or Pippin?"

"You know what seeing as Rosalie is the one who is adopted the kittens how about she pick their names?" Bella suggested earning a groan from Emmett and a smile from Rosalie.

"Let's see. Ones a boy and ones a girl so how about."Rosalie took a moment to think about it. "Joe and Anne."

"Joe and Anne? How did you come up with those?" Alice asked.

"They are the names of the two main character's in the movie Roman Holiday." Rosalie said smiling at Bella.

Bella leaned in to kiss Rosalie gently as to not crush the kitten. "The movie we saw on our first official date."

"Aww. That is so romantic."Alice glared sat Jasper. "Not only did Bella get Rosalie two kittens but Rosalie turned naming them into a grand romantic gesture. We have been mated for almost 100 yrs and you have never named anything in honor of our relationship."

"What would I name?" Jasper asked confused.

"I don't know Jasper. I'm sure after 100 yrs you could have thought of something."Alice told him. "You call yourself a southern gentleman but you don't even get the door for me. Rosalie gets the door for Bella anytime there is one to be opened. Why am I not worth opening a door for? And when was the last time you took me to a romantic restaurant?"

Jasper threw his hands up helplessly. "We don't eat human food, why would we go to a restaurant?"

"Neither does Rosalie but she still goes." Alice told him.

"That's because her mate is a shifter." Jasper said.

Alice stood, kissed the kitten on the head and handed him to Bella. "I can't be in the same room as you right now."

Charlotte followed after her,sending a glare over her shoulder at Peter causing him to avert his eyes. "We will talk about this later." She told him.

Hearing Alice's bedroom door slam closed, Emmett laughed. "Oh man I'm glad I'm not either of you guys right now."

"Ugh." Jasper groaned. "Rosalie, Bella, can I ask you to have pity on me and allow me to take Alice on a double date with you two."

"What?" Rosalie asked him.

"It's just Alice has been on my case about not being romantic and I think if I asked her to get dressed up and take her to a fancy restaurant it would ease some of the pressure off me. If you guys came with us then Bella could eat the food and it wouldn't look weird having us just sitting there by ourselves not eating.I will literally beg you if I have to."

Rosalie look to Bella who just shrugged. "Uh, I guess we could do a double date. Maybe we could go out on Saturday. If you guys aren't busy."

"Thank you." Jasper said jumping up from his chair and giving a surprised Rosalie a hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Peter cleared his throat. "If you guys are willing to do a double date with Jasper and Alice could I convince you to maybe go out with myself and Charlotte one night? She really wants to go dancing after she saw the post on the internet of you guys at the club. I don't know anything about dancing or clubs so I could really use the help."

Rosalie laughed at the two men's predicaments. Not to long ago she would never believed two mated pairs would come to her for help in the romance department. Her life had really changed, she thought to herself remembering a time when she was convinced she would never find a mate who would accept her fully. Now she was part of a bonded couple who others looked to for inspiration in their own love lives. "I think we could do a trip to the club with you guys. We will have to find a club to go to but you leave that to us."

"Thank you so much. If Charlotte found out that Jasper and Alice were going to diner and I wasn't taking her anywhere then I wouldn't hear the end of it." Peter told them as he visibly relaxed in his seat.

"What about me guys?' Emmett asked.

"We won't leave you out Emmett." Rosalie promised. Emmett may be annoying but she didn't truly want him to fell left out. Rosalie knew what it felt like to not have a mate. The loneliness could be unbearable at times and she didn't want Emmett to feel like he wasn't a part of the group just because he was single."Where would you like us to take you?"

"Promise?" Emmett asked suspicious of Rosalie's quick agreement to take him somewhere with her and Bella.

"Yes, Emmett I promise. Where would you like to go?" Rosalie asked him again.

Emmett gave her a big smile. "I don't know. I mean dinner would be boring and clubs are loud and it's hard to dance with humans, so that would be lame. Can you guys pick something?"

"You know what Emmett I think I have the perfect place to take you." Bella said. "I just need to do a little research and make a couple calls. Once I do I'll tell you all about it."

"Sweet." Emmett thrust his fist in the air. "Thanks Bella, thanks Rosalie."

"With that said I think we are going to go to our room and settle these little ones down for the night. We still have school tomorrow and Bella actually needs sleep to function properly." Rosalie said as she stood slowly making sure she didn't jostle the sleeping kitten snuggled on her chest.

"Night guys." Bella called out as she made her way up the stairs receiving a chorus of goodnights in reply.


	10. 10

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's creepy watching someone while they sleep." Bella said as she opened her eyes the next morning finding Rosalie laying on her side looking at her.

"Pfft, as if you would be interesting enough to watch sleep." Rosalie stroked the kittens sleeping on Bella's chest. "I was watching our children sleep."

"They are cute aren't they?" Bella asked.

"I hate saying this sweetheart but they are much cuter than you are in tiger form." Rosalie told her.

"I'll give you that" Bella agreed. "but what about my human form?"

"Wellll." Rosalie said.

Bella reached out and tickled Rosalie's side. "I'll show who's cute!"

"Bella, stop!" Rosalie begged as she laughed. "You could hurt the kittens."

Two newly awake sleepy faced kittens look at the pair. "I bet they're hungry. Let's get dressed and feed them."

"I really don't want to leave them all day." Rosalie said as she lifted the kittens off of Bella and set them on the bed.

"I know Rose, but we can't take them with us everywhere we go." Bella told her. "Beside it's not like they will be alone. Charlotte and Esme will be here all day and we both know they won't let these two out of their sights."

Rosalie huffed as she pulled on a pair of jeans. "That's not the point Bella. I'm just going to miss them."

"And they will be here when you get home." Bella reminded her. "Now come on let's go feed both them and me and get to school."

Picking both Kittens up carefully Rosalie cradled them to her chest as she followed Bella down the stairs to the kitchen. Charlotte was already there placing a platter of various breakfast foods at the kitchen bar. "Good morning Charlotte. Do you think you could warm up some milk for these two?"

"Of course, Rosalie. I wouldn't want to put them down either if they were snuggled up to me like that."Charlotte said as she began heating up the milk. "Bella dig in, I made three different types of frittatas for you to try."

"Charlotte I was wondering if you would mind babysitting Anne and Joe today while we are at school?" Rosalie asked.

Charlotte gave her a bright smile as she placed bowl of milk on the counter. " I would love to spend time with these little guys. It's so wonderful to be able to be around animals again. I grew up on a farm and we always had some type of barn cat around the entire time I was growing up. Having a cat was one of the things I missed most about being human. Cats have such pure souls and they always know when you need them the most. I remember when I was ten I had an orange cat named Buttons that was like my best friend. Even slept in bed with me not caring at all about my mother making a fuss we he did.I loved that cat. He was my best friend."

"Well you have Anne and Joe now and I'm sure they will adore you just as much as Buttons did." Rosalie said, surprised that Charlotte shared that didn't like talking about their human life as it was often painful. This was because most were turned due to horrific circumstances and more times than none without consent. The thought of being able to do simple things such as pet a cat and all the other little things you took for granted while you were alive that once you turned you could never do again was at times devastating. It wasn't uncommon to hear of recently changed vampires trying to destroy themselves because they couldn't deal with the loss of the life they had to give up. After she had her revenge on Royce, Rosalie herself had thought about it. If it hadn't been for Esme and Carlisle she would have. Looking at Bella now, as she was eating the last of her breakfast,Rosalie sent up a thank you to whatever deity that may exist for sending her the people in her life at the times she needed them the them ,both the good and bad people, she wouldn't have found Bella.

"You ok?" Bella asked, Rosalie had a far away look on her face and hadn't chimed in on the conversation for awhile.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rosalie gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. "Just thinking about how much I love you."

"I love you too." Bella promised.

Noticing Charlotte no longer in the room Rosalie asked. "Where did Charlotte go?"

"Oh, she left while you were staring at me with that dreamy look on your face." Bella told her with a chuckle.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and threw a napkin at Bella. "It wasn't dreamy. I was simply wondering why when you are in tiger form you can fight, kill and then eat a bear without getting so much as a drop of blood on your fur but as a human you get food everywhere. Like right now, you have hot sauce on your cheek."

Bella wiped her face with the napkin. "Did I get it?"

"Let me have it." Rosalie took the napkin and cleaned off Bella's cheek. "I honestly don't know how you managed to survive before you met me."

"It was a miserable existence that's for sure." Bella said taking her plate to the sink and washing it." We need to get going if we don't want to be late. Grab Anne and Joe and we will give them to Charlotte."

Rosalie picked up the kittens and carried them into the living room where Charlotte was sitting on the couch reading a book. "We have to head out, can you take these two."

"Of course," Charlotte said as she grabbed a blanket to put over her legs. "What do I need to know about taking care of them?"

"The have a litter box in my room. It's just a box with sand in it for now. We are going to go pick up all the supplies we need after school so that will have to do for now." Rosalie explained. "You can give them some more warm milk when they get hungry."

"I think I got it." Charlotte reached for the kittens. When Rosalie didn't hand them to her she promised. ""Rosalie I will guard these kittens with my life. No harm will come to them while you are away."

Bella wrapped and arm around Rosalie's wait. "Rose, you can trust her. Not just because of who she is, but also because who in their right mind would harm the children of the Great White Tiger's imprint."

"I just want to know they are ok." Rosalie said defensively as she set the kittens on Charlotte's lap.

"I promise to send you text updates along with pictures through out the day.I will make sure my phone is completely charged and never leaves my side." Charlotte offered. "That way you can know about their wellbeing anytime you want."

"Ok." Rosalie grumbled as she snuggled into Bella's side.

Noticing Rosalie was beginning to get emotional and knowing Rosalie would hate for anyone to witness her in a state Rosalie considered weak, Bella guided Rosalie out of the house. This time she was the one to open Rosalie's door. After sitting in the car for a few minutes and Rosalie not making a move to start driving Bella asked softly. "Rosalie what's wrong? Are you really that worried about the kittens because I'm sure Charlotte will take care of them just fine."

"No it's not about the kittens." Rosalie huffed at herself. She was being silly and she knew it. She just couldn't help herself. "Well it is kind of about the kittens. They are the first living thing that I am completely responsible for."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"It's just, I've always wanted to be a mother ever since I was human, you know." Bella nodded for Rosalie to continue. "I was never even responsible for a pet in my human life and the closest I've come to having children as a vampire is having Alice and Emmett in my life. So I feel scared that something is going to happen to those beautiful little souls and it will be my fault. If something goes wrong and I'm not there it's means I've let them down."

"Rosalie look at me." Bella gently grabbed Rosalie's chin and turned her face so she could see her eyes. "Bad things are bound to happen. That's just life. What matters is how you react to those bad things. You can do everything right and still something could go wrong. You can't spend all your time waiting for the other shoe to drop. You need to enjoy the time you have with them while you can."

Rosalie fell into Bella's arms. "I know I'm being a baby but I just want them to be safe and happy."

"And with you watching out for them, they are guaranteed to be just that." Bella told her, kissing Rosalie's hair and stroking her back. "Now we need to get going, we are late and I can only image the teasing we are going to get because of it."

Rosalie groaned and turned the car on. Bella was right, she couldn't control everything. It would just take away from the time she could spend enjoying life and a life besides Bella for the rest of eternity didn't sound quite so bad she thought to herself.


	11. 11

"Why are you late?" Rosalie asked Bella as she sat down at their lunch table.

"The principle wanted my opinion on different chairs because he wanted me to be comfortable tomorrow for the talk." Bella explained pulling the lid off of her grilled trout. "As I left I heard him on his cell phone talking to someone about caviar."

Emmett laughed as he slid a tray full of brownies to Bella. "I think you should ask him for something outrageous like imported water from Greenland or something like that."

"The man would probably fly there himself to get some fresh from the spring, if it guaranteed Bella would do this event." Jasper shook his head at the silliness of it all. "Did you see the prices he's charging for different seating?"

"No, I haven't paid attention to any of that." Bella said. Putting down a brownie to eat the salad instead after receiving a look of disappointment from Rosalie at eating the less healthy food first. "It can't be that exciting. I"m the one doing the talk, I mean the mayor is going to be there, but it's happening in a high school gym,is there really any bad seats?"

Alice patted Bella on the arm. "Oh our poor little naive Bella. You have no idea how big of a deal you are do you?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked finishing go the salad and happily grabbing a brownie.

"Sweetheart, I know everything about your family is normal to you, but they literally founded the country and are the only family in history that had three different generations of men serve as president. That's kind of important. I think the fact that they start teaching kids about the Shurlongs when they first start school and continue every year after that adds to the excitement of meeting one in person." Rosalie explained.

Bella finished off the last of the brownies."I haven't done anything to add to that legacy, so why would people be excited to meet me?"

"Because Bella just like Rosalie, you are cool by association."Emmett said. "Not saying you aren't cool, I mean you are the Great White Tiger but humans are obsessed with who you know and where you come from. And you Bella come from legit royalty."

"I mean I saw how people would get excited for my grandfather and when I was with him I was treated well, but he was a trail blazer in his own right. I was just lucky enough to be his grand daughter." Bella said still confused.

Rosalie kissed Bella's cheek. "You are so much more than just his granddaughter. You are just as much a trail blazer as he was, if not more. When you do your talk tomorrow just focus on how proud of your family you are and don't worry about how you measure up, because you have to remember the humans don't know half of who you are and you my dear are magnificent."

"Thank you,Rose." Bella said kissing her softly.

"Awww." Alice gushed. "I seriously have a toothache because how sweet you two are."

"So how much are these tickets and do we need to buy them?" Emmett asked. "I mean I'm going there for work so I don't think I should have to pay."

"It''s 1000 to get a seat in the first three rows." Emmett whistled at Jasper's words. " It's 750 to for the rest of the floor seating. The four sets of bleachers are priced by where they are located and they go for 500 to the lowest which is 100."

"Jeeze Bella who knew it was so expensive to hear you talk. I think you should start charging these jokers to spend time with you." Emmett said motioning to Alice and Jasper.

"Why would she only charge us and not you?" Alice asked.

Emmett flexed his arm. "Because I'm her hired muscle,Rosalie's personal bodyguard."

"How come you need Emmett as a bodyguard? Jasper would be a great bodyguard." Alice said slightly offended her mate wasn't considered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes."Emmett can pass off his strength as human. I don't honestly think I will need the protection but we want to be extra cautious because Bella has never done any kind of event before and no Emmett you don't have to buy a ticket. Esme bought them for all of us already."

"I mean there are people posting pics of you on social media, but have you gotten any threats?" Alice asked.

Rosalie grabbed Alice's phone. "What pictures?"

"Really? How are you to so blind to the world around you? Even now there are three people with their phones pointed towards this table." Alice said as she grabbed her phone back.

Bella scanned the room and sure enough there were people taking pictures. "That's kind of creepy. Who would even be interested in photos of me eating lunch in the school cafeteria?"

"Many millions of people online that's who." Alice showed Rosalie and Bella her phone. "There is even an unofficial Instagram account for you that posts random pics people tag you in. You are officially linked exclusively to the hashtag American royalty."

Rosalie scrolled through the pictures pausing to show Bella. "Look it's the picture of you and Becky."

"That's a sweet picture. Certainly a lot better than that one." Bella said frowning at a picture taken of her leaving the girl's bathroom.

Emmett laughed. "Hey at least they didn't take one of you while you were in there."

"This is kind of a serious don't you think?" Jasper asked. "Some of these pictures not only have Rosalie in them but us as well. How are you going to explain the fact that you never age?"

"If it gets to the point that people notice we will simply go live away from humans." Rosalie told him. "The main people in Bella's life know about her shifter side and will be able to protect her assets. So we won't have to worry about money or trying to find new identities ever again."

"Whoah so you would just isolate yourselves if you began to garner suspicion?" Alice asked.

Bella put her arm around Rosalie's waist. "I've been isolated half my life and Rosalie doesn't particularly like humans anyway. Before I met Rosalie my plan was to go back to the estate and live my life there away from the it world, so it wouldn't be much of a sacrifice"

Emmett frowned. "But we could still come visit you guys right? You aren't going to leave us forever are you?"

"No Emmett, we aren't going to leave you forever." Rosalie promised. "We might not even have to do that. Who knows what the savior of all supernatural races life has in store for her and the people around her."

"It won't happen anytime soon. So don't worry about it right now." Bella said "Alice how are the suits coming for the wolves?"

"Great. They are going to arrive today so I need to set up a time to tailor them on the boys." Alice told her.

"I know they won't be comfortable being left alone in your house without myself or Rosalie there with them."looking to Rosalie Bella asked. "Do you mind going shopping for the kittens by yourself? I would offer to go and have you stay with Alice but I know how much you were looking forward to it."

Rosalie sighed. "I really wanted you to come with me, but I know this is important."

"I can go with you!" Emmett offered.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him. "We are only going to the pet store, no where else."

"I'm in." Emmett told her. "I've never been to a pet store before. You want us to get anything for your tiger Bella?"

Bella smiled as Rosalie groaned. "I'm good thank you Emmett."

"This is going to be so great." Emmett said as the bell rang.

Rosalie pulled Bella to her feet and stood on her tip toes to give her a kiss. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Probably." Bella confirmed laughing at the hard push Rosalie gave her as she headed to class.


	12. 12

"Is this Armani?" Jared asked that afternoon as he stood on a foot stool in front of Alice's full length mirror while Alice was pinning the pant legs on his suit.

"Tom Ford." Alice mumbled around a mouthful of pins.

"Whoever it is this is a nice suit." Jared said running his hands over his sleeves. "I'm going to get married in this."

Bella laughed at the awe in his voice. "Who's the lucky lady Jared?"

"Umm, well I imprinted on this girl Kim." Jared told her. "I haven't asked her yet because I want to make sure I have a good job so she knows I can support her and any pups we have in the future. Right now I can't even afford a ring."

"Well I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have you. No matter what you do or don't have to offer her." Bella said making Jared blush.

"Thank you white Tiger." Jared mumbled embarrassed.

"How does yours fit Sam?" Bella asked.

Sam looked down at himself. "It's perfect White Tiger. Thank you for arranging these for us."

Bella shook her head."No thank you for agreeing to do this for us."

"Are you sure you don't need any protection for your imprint?" Sam asked.

"Her brother Emmett will be looking out for her." Noticing Alice's frown Bella added "Jasper will be with her as well so she will be alright."

Alice stood up and walked around Jared looking at his suit. "I think I'm done. I just need to sew this real quick and you can try it on one more time before you go just make sure."

Both boys stripped down to their underwear with no concern for modesty. Bella wondered if she would ever get that comfortable with her own body. "How is everything else going on the reservation?"

"All is well white tiger." Sam said. "Billy told us what you did for the coyotes and that you wanted to hire some of us to help with construction."

"Yes." Bella confirmed. " Their pack is very self sufficient and didn't seem that comfortable around humans. My hope was that some of your tribe members would be willing to be hired on to help them build their community."

"I already have many interested people. So as soon as you need us we will be ready." Sam told her.

The sound of the front door opening caught Bella's attention. "That must be Rosalie."

"Bella sweetheart help me unload the car." Rosalie called to her from the front hall.

Bella smiled at Sam as she went to help. She made her way out the door only to jump to the side as Emmett came walking towards her,arms loaded with bags and carrying a big box that blocked his vision. "They are only two small kittens. How much stuff did you get?"

"Oh, just the essentials." Rosalie said as she pulled some bags out of the trunk. "Grab the stuff from the back seat please. That's the last of it."

Bella picked up a bag that seemed to be filled with different types of cat treats. "Just the essentials huh?"

"Hey Bella I got them a tank." Emmett told her as she walked into the living room. It looked like they bought the whole store with the amount of stuff piled on the floor.

Rosalie took the kittens from Charlotte. "Thank you for watching them today. I enjoyed all the pictures."

"It's no problem." Charlotte said. "They were absolute angels."

Rosalie kissed each kitten on the head. "Of course they were. Mommy's babies wouldn't be anything other than perfect."

"Can we get back to these essentials you claimed you bought?" Bella asked.

Emmett rummaged through a bag and pulled out a cardboard package. "Look at this thing. It's cardboard that you fold up and it turns into a tank. They had other ones but this one was the best."

"I'm surprised you didn't get all the other ones." Bella said.

Rosalie handed the kittens to Bella. "Don't be silly we didn't want to spoil them."

"You didn't want to spoil them?" Bella asked in disbelief. "I would ask you two what you bought but I feel the better question would be what didn't you buy."

Rosalie started sorting through the bags. "I only got the stuff they needed."

"You needed four different cat towers?" Bella asked.

"They aren''t only going to stay in our room, Bella. They are going to be roaming the house and because of that they will need to have one in different rooms so they can be comfortable." Rosalie explained in a voice one would use to teach a child.

Bella shook her head."And all the different cat treats?"

Rosalie sighed. "They have never had cat treats before. We don't know which ones they like."

"Of course. That makes perfect sense." Bella said laughing.

"We're all done, Bella." Alice stopped in the doorway to the living room. "Whoah,that's a lot of cat stuff."

"I'll just walk Sam and Jared out." Bella said using the excuse to get out of dealing with the bags of pet supplies.

"Are those kittens?" Jared asked.

Bella held Anne out for him to see. "Yes, we found them behind a dumpster yesterday. Would you like to pet them?"

Jared backed away a few steps. "I would but animals don't react well to us."

"It will be fine." Bella assured him. "The cats respond to my presence. They won't be afraid of you."

Jared reached his hand out slowly to pet Anne. "Oh wow she's so soft. Sam you got to feel how soft this fur is."

Sam reached out his hand and softly stroked Joe's back. "You're right their fur is soft."

"Have you ever touched a cat before?" Bella asked.

Sam and Jared both shook their heads. "Another gift you have given us White Tiger. Thank you."

"No problem Sam. I'll see you guys tomorrow at Charlie's house at 6pm." Bella said.

Sam lifted his garment bag. "We will be there. Thank you again White Tiger."

"Yeah, thank you White Tiger. I can't wait for Kim to see me in this suit." Jared blushed as Sam cleared his throat. " I mean I am honored that you are allowing us to be your guards tomorrow night."

"It's I who should be thanking you." Bella opened the door and as Jared made his way to follow Sam, Bella touched his arm holding him back. "When you are ready, I want you to come see me to help you get that ring."

Jared's face lit up. "I will, White Tiger."

"Good. See you tomorrow." Bella closed the door behind them and went back to the living room which now looked like a war zone. Emmett was assembling the tank while Rosalie was screwing together a cat tower and Alice was helping Charlotte organize the rest of the stuff into piles. Bella just sat on the couch with the two kittens in her arms and watched. She smiled as she looked at Rosalie. She had a cute wrinkle in her forehead as the look on her face was one of deep concentration. She had thought Emmett would have been the one to buy all kinds of crazy stuff but the fact that it was Rosalie who went overboard with no concern for cost made her the happiest. Ever since Edward and his army were taken care of Bella was blessed to see more of these moments, when Rosalie was truly happy without the weight of the world on her shoulders weighing her down. She would give anything to keep Rosalie this happy but life wasn't like that and Bella had a feeling that their lives in particular were about to get much more complicated.


	13. 13

"I"m glad your dad let you stay the night again." Rosalie said as she lay in bed with Bella's head resting on her chest.

"He said he had to switch shifts to make sure he could come tomorrow and he didn't think it would be fair to just take the time off and make one of his people work over time." Bella explained.

Rosalie ran her fingers through Bella's hair. "He is a good man. You are very lucky he is your father."

"Tell me about it. You met my mother. Can you imagine what kind of man could have turned out to be my father?" Bella asked.

Rosalie shuddered at the thought. "I don't even want to try. After meeting Charlie and seeing what type of man he is, I'm actually surprised he even hooked up with someone like your mother."

"He claims he was just being young and dumb when it happened." Bella told her. "I believe him. He definitely isn't the one night stand type of guy."

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement."Why do you think he has never married?"

"He hasn't said much about his family life, but I don't think it was very good. The stories he tells me about his mother are happy ones but he only mentions his father rarely and I haven't ever seen any pictures of the man. His grandparents all died when he was young so he didn't know them very well. His past is all kind of a mystery. I haven't felt comfortable about asking questions."

"So no aunts or uncles or anything like that?Not even an ex-wife?" Rosalie asked.

"He's never mentioned any." Bella said. " He always changes the subject when it comes to anything other than his mother. I know they had a good relationship. So he had that going for him at least."

Rosalie tightened her arms around Bella. "Do you think maybe it was fate that led Charlie to Rene that night? I mean knowing both of them, they would never have had any type of relationship past the one night stand and if Charlie knew about you he probably would have relocated to Arizona to be close to you. By your mother being a jerk and not telling him, it brought you to Forks where you met not only met me but the wolf pack that explained the White Tiger legacy to you."

"That does seem like it was kind of meant to be doesn't it." Bella agreed. "I guess fate has been working on creating the White Tiger for a lot longer than I've even been alive."

"This just proves that the world needs the White Tiger now more than ever." Rosalie told her.

Bella lifted her head to look at Rosalie."Not just the White Tiger, Rose. You are my imprint and that means you are just as important than I am. If you weren't you would have just stayed a vampire and your body wouldn't have gone through all the changes it has."

Rosalie pulled Bella on top of her and kissed her passonalty. They hadn't been able to share much intimacy lately and she felt herself needing to feel some physical reassurance of their she fumbled with Bella's shirt she pulled back. Seeing Bella's questioning look she asked. "What if the kittens see? I don't want to traumatize them.

Bella laughed as she looked over at the two sleeping kittens laying in the cat tree Rosalie placed but the window. "I promise they won't know what is going on. I doubt they will even wake up after all the playing you did with them in the living room."

Rosalie still wasn't a hundred percent sure Bella was right, but when Bella pulled her bra off and she was blessed with two pale skin breast in her face all thoughts of kittens fled Rosalie's mind. Reaching out she ran her fingers over Bella's breast slowly stopping to pinch one nipple as she learned forward to take the other in her mouth. Feeling Bella's hands in her hair pulling her closer, Rosalie sucked the hard nub. As she bit down softly Bella pushed her away and before Rosalie could ask what was wrong started pulling at Rosalie's clothes. Getting the hint Rosalie hurried to rid herself of the fabric ignoring the sound of ripping material as she pulled off her own jeans. Now both completely naked she pulled Bella down on the bed rolling on top of her and kissing her hard on the mouth.

Breaking away so Bella could breath, she moved her lips to the side of Bella's neck. The temptation to bite down hard and take her blood was overwhelming but Rosalie wanted to try something a little different this time. She spent time giving attention to Bella breast moving down to Bella's belly button only to be stopped by Bella's hands on her shoulders pulling her up.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"I want to try something new." Rosalie told her. "If you don't like it I will stop immediately. Ok?"

Bella nodded her head as she watched Rosalie run her tongue around her belly button. Her breath caught when Rosalie pushed her thighs open wider and she felt the Rosalie's breath on the delicate skin between her legs. Every nerve in Bella's body was on high alert and even though she didn't want to miss a second of this, the first swipe of Rosalie's tongue through her folds had her upper body falling on the bed and her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her body shuddered in pleasure as Rosalie began to play with her clit. The vibration of Rosalie moan only added to Bella's pleasure and Bella honestly did know how long she was going to last.

Rosalie was in heaven. She was curious about what it would be like to actually taste Bella but her prudish upbringing had made it difficult for her to work up the courage to try. Now as she was surround by Bella's scent and could taste Bella's essence on her tongue she could have kicked herself for waiting so long. She had a far away thought to spend some time researching sex to find out what else she was missing. Feeling Bella's body started to shudder she pushed one finger into Bella's center and felt Bella's walls starting to contact around it.

"I need more." Bella gasped out. "I'm almost there."

Adding another finger Rosalie could tell Bella was going to come any second now. As Bella's body starting to tighten she pulled her mouth away and sunk her teeth into Bella's thigh. Holding on as Bella cried out as her body shook, Rosalie drank greedily feeling the euphoric feelings that came with consuming Bella's blood. She released as she felt Bella's body relaxing into the bed.

Bella look down at Rosalie with a lazy, relaxed smile. "Come up here, you. We are nowhere near done."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow as she moved to lay on top of Bella. "Oh,yeah. You think so huh."

"Oh, I know so." Bella told her as she reached down and grabbed Rosalie's hard member making Rosalie groan.

"I guess I could go a little longer." Rosalie said through a gasp.

Bella laughed as she adjusted her body for Rosalie to line herself up with her center. "Well I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to take advantage of you or anything."

Rosalie moaned as she easily slid inside a still wet Bella. "I feel like I can let it slide just this once."

Bella moved her hips up in time with Rosalie's thrust. "Thank you for making this exception."

Rosalie couldn't hold herself back from pumping hard into Bella. She was already turned on when she was going down on Bella and knew she wouldn't last long. Wanting Bella to get their with her she reached down to play with Bella's clit. "I'm close."

Bella nodded into Rosalie's shoulder as as she clawed her fingers down Rosalie's back. As she was in the middle of her orgasm,she wished she could live in this moment. Rosalie thrusting inside her, neither of them worrying about anything at all except strengthening their bond. The outside world not touching them in their shared effort to bring each other pleasure and show their love for one another physically. It was to rare now a days that they had moments to breath and just be not only by themselves but be themselves and as she looked up at Rosalie, her head thrown back in pleasure and screaming Bella's name, Bella promised that once they talked to Charlie they were going to revaluate their living situation.

Coming down form her high Rosalie looked over to the two kittens who were still asleep on their perch. "You were right. They didn't wake up."

"You not only wore me out but them as well." Bella told her.

"I thought the yelling alone would wake them."Rosalie said.

Bella rolled Rosalie over and snuggled into her side. "They weren't worried because I wasn't worried. They feed off my emotions."

"Then that means to keep them happy I have to keep you happy?" Rosalie asked.

Bella chuckled. "Yes, that's exactly what that means."

"Well then the first thing I think I should do is get a bigger bed." Rosalie told her. At Bella's confused look she explained. "You don't fit on this bed. Look at your feet. They are hanging over the edge. That can't be comfortable."

"You know I don't really think about it much."Bella said. "I've never really fit well on furniture so I'm used to it, but if the cost to snuggle with you is my feet not fitting on the bed, then I think it's a fair trade.

Rosalie tightened her arms around Bella."You're silly."

"No, I"m not." Bella disagreed. "I'm sleepy."

"Well if my mate is sleepy then she shall sleep." Rosalie declared.

Bella smiled. "Now who's silly."

"Still you." Rosalie said kissing Bella on the forehead as she grabbed the sheet to cover them. " Now go to sleep you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Bella groaned as she closed her eyes. "Don't remind me."


	14. 14

"Do you think we could get away with skipping school and claiming you needed the day to prepare for your talk?" Rosalie asked Bella as they lay in bed the next morning, both of them on their sides playing with the kittens that were on the bed between them.

"We probably could if you really wanted to, but I think Mr. Regen would panic if we didn't show up." Bella said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He would probably drive straight to your house to make sure you were alive and when he didn't find you there he would make the police search for you."

Bella laughed. "He is rather keen on making tonight happen."

"Can you blame him?" Rosalie asked. "The event is sold out and he even sold standing room only tickets. The man probably has never seen that much money in his whole life."

"I'm kind of wishing I just made a donation and said no to this whole thing." Bella told her.

Rosalie reached out and pushed some of Bella's hair behind her ear. "Are you having second thoughts about doing this? We can cancel if you don't feel comfortable."

"No, it's not that I don't feel comfortable, it's that I don't like all the attention. We have more than enough to deal with being the White Tiger and now the humans are taking interest, I feel like we are just going to get busier." Bella explained. "I just want a second to breath. We need a better way of being a part of the human world because us trying to live like normal teenagers isn't working."

"Then we need to tell Charlie." Rosalie said.

"We need to tell Charlie." Bella agreed.

"When do you want to do it?" Rosalie asked.

Bella thought about all they had going on. "Let's do it on Sunday. We have the event tonight and date night with Alice and Jasper tomorrow but we have Sunday free."

Rosalie for Bella's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Should we do it alone or do you want to involve Billy?"

"I think I should do it alone." Bella said. "He may feel cornered if anyone else is there."

"You don't even want me there?" Rosalie asked feelings hurt.

Bella leaned over the kittens to give her a kiss. "Of course I want you there but will that be the right way to handle this? He might feel unsafe."

"He won't know what I am and he could need someone he could speak to verbally." Rosalie pointed out. "And I don't want you doing this alone."

Bella sighed. "You're right. It would probably be better to have someone there who can talk him through what's going on."

"I remember when I woke up and Carlisle explained to me about vampires. I felt scared, but having Esme there as support holding my hand and reassuring me everything was going to be alright, really helped me out. I don't think I would have made it through those first few days without turning into a blood thirsty monster without her constant support."

Bella smiled."I'm glad you had her and you turned out the way you did."

"Me too." Rosalie looked at the clock. "If we don't want the principle to come looking for you, we need to get dressed and leave soon."

Bella groaned. "I'm going to shower. Do you want to join me or get the kittens set up with Charlotte?"

"If I join you we will not only be late but probably not even make it to your event tonight." Rosalie told Bella as scooped up the kittens.

"That wasn't a no!" Bella called to a laughing Rosalie as she walked out the bedroom door.

Reaching the kitchen Rosalie found Charlotte putting what looked like a dozen burritos on the kitchen bar. "Morning Rosalie. Is Bella coming down, her breakfast is ready."

"She's in the shower and should be down in a minute." Rosalie told her. "Are you up for babysitting duty again today?"

Charlotte gave her a bright smile. "I'm always up for spending time with those two. What are you going to do tonight when everyone is at Bella's talk?"

"I don't like it but they are going to have to be left alone." Rosalie snuggled the kittens closer. "I found some special playlists online that are said to be soothing to animals, Bella seemed to like a few,so I"m going to leave them in our room with the radio playing so they will be comfortable."

Charlotte laughed. "You tried out the playlist with Bella?"

"Well she is a cat and understands them on a level we don't so it only seemed right that she ok them first." Rosalie said defensively.

"No, I totally agree with you. Bella would be the perfect person to make sure the kittens were comfortable." Charlotte agreed.

"What would Bella be perfect for?" Bell asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool in front of the plate of food.

"You would be perfect for everything,my love." Rosalie told her as she kissed Bella on the cheek. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed while you eat."

Bella took a bite of her breakfast. "This is delicious Charlotte, thank you."

"No thank you, Bella." Charlotte said. " We are honored that you invited us to come with to your event tonight."

Bella waved away her thanks. " You are family and as the rest of the family is going it is only fair that you and Peter join us if that is your wish."

Charlotte smiled. " Who would have thought that the White Tiger would consider us family."

"Even with Rosalie's feelings towards you, you have more than earned the titled, but when you stood by my side and helped protect my imprint you earned my respect. After that, calling you family is the least I could do." Bella explained. "Plus I've grown to like you and Peter."

Charlotte laughed. " We've grown to like you too."

Rosalie walked into the room and picked up the kittens off the counter, where they were finishing up eating their food, and kissed each on the head. "Mommy loves you two. Be good for Aunt Charlotte and we will see you later."

"They are always good." Charlotte promised handing Bella her lunch cooler. "And just like yesterday I will send you pictures and updates."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Rosalie said as she set the kittens back down near their food bowl.

Bella smiled as she watched Rosalie interact with them. Rosalie's mothering instincts were on full display lately not just with the kittens, but also when dealing with the coyotes and recently with worrying about he wolves. "Come on let's get going. I"m sure the principle is already pacing by now."

Rosalie pet the kittens one last time and waved to Charlotte on the way out the door. Opening Bella's door for her she asked. "Are you sure you just don't want to skip? It may be a kind of fun to see how far the man will go to make sure you make it tonight."

Bella laughed."Although it would be funny, I don't want to cause the man heart problems."

"Spoilsport." Rosalie grumbled as she pulled out of the driveway.


	15. 15

"Bella do you have an agent?" Emmett asked later that day during lunch as he slit a tray full of cookies towards Bella"

"Kind of." Bella told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I figure if you plan on doing more of these talks you are going to need someone to negotiate the compensation and perks for you." Emmett said.

Rosalie rolled her yes." Let me guess you are more than perfect for the job."

"Yes I am." Emmett agreed. "I would make sure Bella got exactly what she deserved in return for her precious time."

"Wait. Why does Emmett get to be Bella's agent?" Alice asked. "I would be perfect for the job. I have much better people skills, and I am more mature."

"No way." Emmett disagreed. "I am much more mature than you are and I can intimidate people into giving me what I want."

"Bella already has an agent, she doesn't need either of you setting things up for her." Rosalie said cutting off the argument. "She has a new personal assistant named Tala who will be handling all of Bella's personal appearances from now on."

"How do you know you can really trust this person, Bella." Emmett asked.

Bella finished chewing her bite of chicken parmesan before replying. " She is the executor of my estate, Gene's grand daughter. She has worked with him since she has been out of college, so she is familiar with my family's private business."

"She is completely trust worthy, Emmett I promise." Rosalie told him. She knew Emmett was a joker and extremely immature but when he loved someone he was all in. Rosalie knew that Emmett was genuinely concerned that Bella could be taken advantage off and would do anything he could to prevent that from happening.

Before Emmett could reply a disheveled looking Mr. Regen approached their table."Ms. Shurlong, I was wondering if you could come and check out how we have the stage set up for you and to make sure the seating is comfortable."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Maybe you could let her finish her lunch first."

"Oh, yes of course." The man stuttered out.

As he continued to stand there just staring at Bella, Rosalie sighed. "How about we meet you in the gym when we are done?"

"That would be great." He pointed over his shoulder. "I'll just be waiting in the gym while you finish."

Emmett laughed as they watched the man leave. "I mean I know it's cool watching you eat in your tiger form but I don't understand what is so interesting about watching you eat food as a human."

"It's not." Rosalie said as she wiped cookie crumbs off of Bella's shirt. "The man is just excited about tonight."

"I'm sure he is hoping to bring a lot of notoriety to the school. He's probably gunning for a super intendant job." Jasper said. "This would definitely would help him win favor amongst the school board."

"Are you going to give him an endorsement?" Alice asked Bella.

Bella shook her head. "I don't know the man. There is no way I would put my name anywhere near him to further his career without knowing him."

"Besides agreeing to do this talk." Rosalie reminded her. "Which the mayor is officially hosting . Who knows what kind of favor he will ask you for."

Bella stood pulling Rosalie to her side. "It's a good thing I will have you there with me to keep me from agreeing to everything."

"It's my job to protect you." Rosalie said. "Even if it's from yourself."

Bella kissed Rosalie's cheek. "We will see you guys later."

"Alice can you take Bella's lunch cooler with you." Rosalie asked. "I have a feeling if I keep it with me, it won't last this meeting fully intact."

Bella laughed as they made their way to the gym. Upon seeing the principle outside the double doors pacing she whispered to Rosalie. "You were right he is pacing."

"Oh, great you're here." Mr. Regen said opening the doors and ushering the two girls inside. The gym floor was full of folding chairs, the bleachers were pulled out and had lines of rope with different numbers on them lining each row. On the stage were two leather arm chairs and a small coffee table inbetween. Mr. Regan waved is hand around the room. "We have everything set up, so people can find their seat easily. A few students have voulenteed to act as ushers to keep everyone where they are supposed to be. Numerous members of the press are going to be attending so I hope you won't mind answering a few of their questions?"

"The press will be coming?" Rosalie asked. "You never mentioned you invited the press."

Mr. Regen pulled on his shirt collar. "Well it will be a couple news outlets. No more than half a dozen."

"And you promised them the Bella was willing to answer their questions?" Rosalie pressed. Seeing the man nod she took a breath to control her temper. "Bella agreed to do this as a way to raise money for the school district. She never agreed to do a press conference. Bella sweetheart, would you feel comfortable with that?"

Bella reached for Rosalie's hand and gave it a squeeze of thanks. "No, I wouldn't be comfortable with that at all."

"Oh well, I guess I can tell them you changed your mind." Mr. Regan said.

Rosalie took as step towards him making the man gulp audibly. "You will tell them that you are the reason that Bella is not doing it or Bella will not be coming at all."

"Yes of course Ms. Hale." He nodded his head so fast he looked like a bobble head doll.

Rosalie gave him an overly sweet smile, that came off as more threatening than sincere. "I want you to remember one thing Mr, Regen. You do not speak for Bella, so any promises or deals you made for people to have exclusive rights to her are to be canceled or you won't like the fallout."

Sweat poured from the wide eye man's hair line. "I…I….I, I mean there are no deals or promises."

"Sure there aren't." Rosalie said with a scoff. "If we're are done here we have class to get to."

Bella followed as Rosalie took her hand and led her out of the gym. Pulling her to a stop she put her arms around Rosalie's neck. "How I ever told you how hot you are when you are being all protective?"

"Bella I'm so sorry." Rosalie apologized. "I don't know what come over me. I just got worried you would agree to anything the man said like you usually do when people ask you to do things. I shouldn't have over stepped."

Bella kissed Rosalie's forehead. "No, you were in the right. I really need to learn how to set boundaries. I probably would have just went ahead with all his plans if you didn't step in."

"You aren't mad?" Rosalie asked.

Bella pulled her into a hug. "Why would I be mad that you are taking care of me?You should be mad that I don't let you do it more often."

"I try not to because I know you are still figuring out how to be your own person, but it's hard to stand back and watch people walk all over you." Rosalie told her.

Bella tightened her hold on Rosalie. "Well from now on I want you to step in when you think I need it, be it with pushy principles or Emmett and Alice. I keep promising you we are a partnership but I'm really acting like it. I'm sorry I've been letting you down."

Rosalie leaned back to look at Bella's face. "You haven't let me down. You have frustrated me a lot but you could never let me down."

Bella sighed. "From now on I will try harder because even though I haven't been acting like it we are in this together.

"Together?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

"Together." Bella promised with a kiss, before they pulled apart and went their separate ways to class.


	16. 16

"Why is everyone all dressed up?" Emmett asked as he entered Bella's house finding the two wolves in their designer suits wearing matching sunglasses and military boots. "And how come they got cool sunglasses and better shoes. I look like an amateur next to these guys."

"Everyone is dressed up because we are representing Bella, tonight." Rosalie told him as she and Bella walked into the living room. Rosalie was in a black woman's pants suit that she dressed up by added a dark purple dress shirt that she left open to make the suit less professional and more elegant and playful. The four inch black heels gave her a bit more height, but Bella still towered over Rosalie in her black slacks, a white button up shirt and tailored black blazer. Her purple heels matched Rosalie's shirt giving her outfit some color.

"Well you aren't representing me, you are representing yourselves." Bella said as she fussed with her cuff links.

"Babe, I got it." Rosalie told her as she reached out and secured Bella's cufflinks. Both of them were wearing one with a blue sapphire that matched both their eyes and one with a purple garnet that matched Bella's other eye.

Bella gave her a kiss."Thank you sweetheart. Where is Charlie?"

"Right here." Charlie said as he entered the living room dressed in his police dress uniform.

"You look great dad." Bella told him enthusiastically.

Charlie blushed. "Well I couldn't be looking like a bum at my daughter's event now could I?"

Rosalie softly clapped her hands getting everyone's attention. "Aright, let's get going so we aren't late. Jared, Sam you ride with us and Emmett you can ride with Charlie."

"Sweet." Emmett said."I'm so sitting in the back. It will make me more of an intimating body guard if people think I've just been released from prison."

Before Rosalie could make it to Bella's side of the car to open her door Sam was already doing it. Looking over she saw Jared doing the same for her. "Thank you."

"Of course, Rosalie." Jared said as he closed the door and got into the back seat with Sam.

"Is there any threat in particular we need to be aware of White Tiger?" Sam asked.

Bella turned in her seat to look at him. "We aren't quite sure what to expect."

"The press will be there though." Rosalie told them. "The idiot principle promised Bella would answer some of their question in a small press conference. Although he assured us that a he would talk to them about not doing it, we don't know how they'll take it."

"We will intervene if necessary." Sam promised.

"You can trust us White Tiger." Jared said. "No harm will come to you or yours while we're there."

Bella smiled as they pulled into a packed school parking lot. "I believe you."

Rosalie parked the car and met Bella at her door holding her arm out to escort her. Sam and Jared flanked their sides as they walked to the front door. "I'm surprised this many people will fit in the gym. Do you think they are going be in the limits of the fire code?"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. Isn't that the fire chief right there." Bella said pointing to a man dressed in uniform that was talking to Charlie.

"Hey, guys wait up." Emmett called as he jogged up to them at a human pace. "I can't be your body guard if I'm not near your body."

Rosalie rolled her eyes when she saw Mr. Regen rushing to them almost knocking over a small child. "That man is a hazard to the entire human population."

"Ms. Shurlong, you're here, that's great. If you would just follow me, we will get ready to introduce you." Mr. Regen said, when the group began to follow him he stopped. "Sorry, but your friends will have to wait in the gym like everyone else."

"These." Bella motioned to Sam and Jared. "Are my security. They go were I go."

"I can assure you that you will be perfectly safe here. Nobody is going to harm you." Mr. Regen promised her.

"That's all fine and good." Bella said. "But I would rather be safe then sorry."

Whatever argument the man would of made died on his lips when Sam took a step forward. "Of course, if you would just follow me then."

Bella turned to Rosalie. "I'll see you out there."

"Good luck." Rosalie told her.

Bella kissed Rosalie softly. "I don't need luck, I have you."

"Do you think I will ever find a mate like that one day?" Emmett asked a they watched Bella and her group walked away.

Rosalie turned to Emmett shocked at the question. "Of course Emmett. I guarantee there is someone out there just for you."

"Yeah but when will I finally meet them?" Emmett asked sadly.

Rosalie pulled him into a hug. "Maybe it's like Bella and me. Your mate might not be ready to meet you yet but I promise you Emmett you will find your mate. You are to good of a person to live eternity alone."

"Thanks, Rosalie." Emmett straightened his shoulders and his expression turned cold. "Enough of that sappy stuff. I have a job to do and I'm not going to let Bella down. So Ms. Hale, please allow me to escort you to your seat."

Rosalie pulled their tickets out of her pocket and handed them to a teenage boy dressed in a suit that was way to big for him. She put a hand on Emmett's arm to hold him back as the boy made no disguise of checking her out. Low enough for only Emmett to hear she reminded him. "He's a human teenage boy Emmett, even the word boobs get's their hormones going. Faced with them and their minds go to mush."

"The fact that he is human will just make him easier to break." Emmett said. "I promised Bella I would protect you. Even if that is just from human's ogling you, I'm going to do it."

"Hey guy's over here." Alice called from the front row where the rest of the Cullens and Peter and Charlotte were sitting.

As Rosalie tried to sit in the inner aisle seat, Emmett pushed her to put of the way so he could sit there instead. "That isn't necessary Emmett. I can sit on the aisle."

Emmett shook his head. "Not only is it leaving you open to attacks, but if I don't sit in the aisle I won't be able to move freely is something goes down."

"He's really taking this body guard thing seriously isn't he." Alice said from her seat next to Rosalie.

Jasper chuckled. "I've never seen him so serious about something that isn't video games."

"He doesn't want to let Bella down." Rosalie told them.

"This looks like the social event of the century."Alice said. "Everyone is dress to the nines."

Rosalie looked around and smiled when she saw a little girl dressed in a pink dress with bows in her hair. "They don't get many famous people around here."

"I'm surprised no one figured out who she was before." Jasper said shifting in his seat leaning as far as he could away from the humans taking seats behind him.

"Are you ok Jazz?" Alice asked him.

"My control is being tested but I'm just not going to breath." At Alice's nervous look he assured her. "I'll be fine. If it gets to bad I'll leave."

Before Alice could reply Mr. Regen's voice came over the speakers. The man was wearing a suit that was obviously new as you could still see some of the tailor pins in his pant legs making a make shift seam. "Hello everyone and thank you for coming tonight. It's an honor to not only have our mayor Mr. Dickson with us tonight but Ms. Bella Shurlong. As you all know Ms. Shurlong comes from a family with deep ties to America going all the way back to the making of this country. How things will work is the major will ask Ms. Shurlong questions that you submitted on the pieces of paper you were given on your way through the door. We won't know how many questions we will be getting through so I'm sorry if your question doesn't get asked. Now will you please help me in welcoming our mayor Mr. Dickson."

A short plump man with a bad comb over stepped on stage and shook the principles hand as he stepped up to the microphone to the sound of a polite applause. "Thank you Mr. Regen and thank you all for coming out here tonight. I"ll keep this short so that we can get to the guest honor. As this is an election year I would like to remind everyone to get out there and vote. I have been mayor of this great town for the past 8 yrs and promise that I will continue to serve with honor, much like 's ancestors have. If you look closely you will see many similarities in my views and the Shurlong family's views. We both have strived to make America a better place for all our citizens."

"This guy's got the right last name." Emmett said nudging Rosalie in the side. "He definitely is a dick. Do you want me to go up there and shut him up?"

Rosalie shook her head. This is what she was afraid of when Bella agreed to do this talk. Bella was just starting to understand how the world worked and that not everyone was sincere and good like she was. For how strong and confident Bella was in the supernatural world, her mate was naive when it came to the world of humans and a selfish part of Rosalie wanted to take Bella and go live on the estate and forget about the world so that Bella could keep that innocence forever, but the world didn't work like that. It needed Bella, now more than ever.

"….. My pleasure to introduced Ms. Bella Shurlong." Bella walked on the stage to much louder applause than the mayor, with Sam and Jared a few steps behind her. After making sure Bella was seated the two wolves walked to different sides of the stage and stood scanning the crowd.

"I am so getting Bella body guard duty next." Emmett said quietly, seeing Rosalie's raised eyebrow he adding quickly. "No offense Rosalie but those two look bad ass up there."

Rosalie just shook her head as she listen to the mayor and Bella made small talk before he asked his first question. "You come from a long line of Shurlong Trail Blazers and public servants. How has that shaped your life?"

"I would like to add that not only the Shurlong side of my family has answered the call to serve their country but my father Charlie Swan is the chief of Police here in Forks and has served this community proudly for many years." Bella said calling out a blushing Chief Swan sitting in the front row. "Addressing your question, I would have to say that my whole life I have been blessed with an incredible upbringing, but the entire time I have also been reminded that with having that upbringing there are responsibilities I have to the Shurlongs that have come before me and to the American people as a whole."

"Does this mean you are going to be throwing your hat into the political arena soon?" The mayor asked.

Bella shook her head. "I'm to young to even think about being a politician. As of right now I'm just like every other American teenager, worried about graduating high school and getting into collage."

Alice snorted and said low enough for humans not to hear. "Oh and don't forget saving all super natural races."

"And being the shifter Jesus." Emmett added.

Rosalie shushed the two of them. "Behave, or you two can leave."

Rosalie watched her mate as she expertly handled the mayor's question. She smiled as Bella politely deflected anything question that had to do with her opinion on anything political or to personal. Rosalie could see the mayor's frustration as Bella once again shot down his attempt to get Bella to praise him on his way of handling an issue that his office had to deal with. She just skimmed over his endorsement fishing and turned the topic back to her family and their history. A few times Rosalie caught herself from wanting to rush up there and give the man a piece of her mind, but she held back knowing that this was something Bella had to deal with on her own. If she intervened she would look like a crazy girlfriend and Rosalie didn't want the public to think that.

"I always thought Bella was impressive when dealing with the shifters and vampires." Alice said. "But that's nothing compared to this. Look at how these humans are reacting to her."

Rosalie looked around at the crowd. Alice was right. Bella had the entire gym mesmerized. Not one person didn't have her eyes on Bella. It just reinforced her need to protect Bella from people who would prey on her kindness. Bella may be the White Tiger, but to the humans she was just a 17 yr old girl with lots to take advantage of. She would ask Bella to let her get in touch with her new personally assistant as Rosalie had a feeling this was just the start of requests for Bella's time. Having Tala's business card to hand out would make saying no for Bella a lot easier, because even though Bella said she would try to be better about agreeing to things, she still had a ways to go and although Rosalie wished it weren't true, she couldn't be there to protect Bella from everything.

"That's about all the time we have left. Thank you all for coming tonight and thank you Ms. Shurlong and Mr. Dickson for giving up your Friday evening to spend with us." Mr. Regen said as Bella and the mayor.

After starting to walk off the stage, Bella was stopped by a hand on her arm. Turning she saw the Sam and Jared make their way over to remove the man. Bella held up a hand stopping them. "What can I do for you Mr. Dickson?"

Looking at the boys now flanking Bella the man's eyes went wide and he took a step back. "Um,I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a few pictures and maybe answering a couple questions from the press"

"As I told Mr. Regen I will not be talking to the press." Bella told him. "However if you want to take a few pictures,the let me get my father so he can join us. He is much more important to the town of Forks than I am. Jared if you would ?"

Jared left her side and brought Charlie back with him. "Hey Bells, that was quite a show."

"Thank you, dad." Bella said. "The mayor wanted to get some pictures with us before we go."

"With me?" Charlie asked.

Before the mayor could decline Bella interjected. "You are the Chief of police, I'm only your daughter so of course he would want a picture with the both of us, right Mr. Dickson?"

Mr. Dickson eyed Sam and Jared looking like he was trying to figure out how much to push the issue. " Of course, it wouldn't be a picture without you Chief Swan."

Positioning Charlie inbetween herself and the mayor,the three of them stood while a photographer took a few pictures. When the man wanted one of just her and Charlie, Bella happily posed with her father ignoring the scowling mayor. When he was done Bella approached him. "Do you think I could have a copy of the pictures you took of me and my dad?"

"Of course, if you could just give me your number I can set up a time for us to meet up for me to give them to you." The man said pulling out his phone.

Watching Rosalie make a bee line towards them, Bella quickly told him. "You can drop them off with my father. He's easier to pin down."

"Yeah that's cool, but if you still wanted to give me your number we could get together." The man held his phone out for Bella "Maybe I could do a piece for the paper on you?"

Rosalie glared at the man. "Everything ok here?"

"Yes, this nice man just promised to get copies of the pictures of Charlie and me." Bella told her as she slipped her arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Is that all?" Rosalie asked.

The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well I was hoping Ms. Shurlong would be willing to let me interview her for the paper."

"And I was just telling him that as I told the mayor and Mr. Regen I won't be answering any questions from the press." Bella said.

Rosalie gave Bella a proud smile. "Good is you are done here, lets get going. Your father mentioned something about cake back at your house."

"Lead the way." Bella told her already dismissing the reporter from her mind."You know how much I love cake."

Rosalie kissed Bella's cheek as she walked through the crowd with Jared and Sam keeping people away while Emmett followed a few steps behind. "That I do, sweetheart."


	17. 17

"I'm so excited that your dad is letting us have a sleepover." Alice said as she, Bella and Rosalie lay on the floor in Bella's living room in a pile of blankets and pillows. Rosalie had called to invite Alice to spend the night with them so that Charlie would allow Rosalie to stay. Alice of course had jumped at the chance and after the wolves and a pouting Emmett went home, the three girls had made their way to living room to camp down for the night. "What do you guys want to do first?"

"Calm down Alice, it's been a long day." Rosalie told her. "I'm sure Bella is really tired so how about we watch some movies and relax."

Alice pouted."Ok but can I pick the movie?"

Bella tossed Alice the remote. "Have at it. I'm tired,so I don't know how long I'm going to stay up."

"Yes!" Alice cheered as she scrolled through the options on the tv.

"You did wonderful tonight, my darling." Rosalie told Bella as she lay with her head on Rosalie's chest. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, you did great Bella." Alice agreed. "It was like you were a whole different person up there."

"I was just trying not to embarrass myself." Bella said.

Rosalie tightened her hold on the girl."I honestly don't know who was prouder me or Charlie."

Alice looked up from the tv. "He was so cute when you called him out for being a police officer. He was so red I was worried he was having heart problems."

Rosalie smiled. "That man loves you so much. I'm excited to see how the pictures you took with him came out. I don't think he could have smiled any bigger than he did while you were taking them."

"I want to see the ones with the mayor." Alice said. "He was trying to not look as angry as he was when you not only invited Charlie in the pictures but put him between the two of you so the mayor couldn't even photoshop Charlie out of them."

"That man is lucky we were in public with so many witnesses."Rosalie growled. "I wanted to rip his throat out every time he tried to get you to give him a positive sound bite for his campaign."

Bella leaned up and kissed Rosalie on the cheek."Your impeccable shelf control saves another life."

"He's not safe yet." Rosalie huffed. "We'll have to see how he spins your appearance with him in the next few days."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Men like him are snakes."Rosalie explained. "Even though Bella said nothing about him or his political beliefs personally, he could easily twist any of her words to fit his agenda."

"What will you do if he does that?"Alice asked concerned."Will you just ignore him?"

"Well as my future bride likes to remind me.I am to much of a push over." Bella said. "So if he feels the need to use my words or image to further his career, I will have to also use my words and image but instead of furthering his career, I will probably be hindering it."

Rosalie kissed Bella's forehead. "That's exactly what I would have done."

Bella yawned."Great minds think alike."

"Are you tired sweetheart?" As Bella nodded Rosalie laid down and pulled Bella with her grabbing some blankets to cover the both of them. "Why don't you go to sleep. I'll keep Alice company while you're out."

Bella snuggled half on top of Rosalie. "I think I will. Good night Alice, thanks for coming over."

"Thanks for inviting me Bella." Alice told the already sleeping Bella. "She was really tired."

"Yeah, I think we all forget about how isolated she was her whole life."Rosalie said. "Being around so many people exhausts her."

Alice looked at Bella. The girl looked so innocent and peaceful in her sleep. "It's hard to believe that so many things rest on the shoulders of that one individual. She looks so young."

"She is young." Rosalie reminded her. "Bella is only 17 yrs old. Not the frozen in time for 100 years at 17 either."

"Will she continue to age?" Alice asked.

"I don't know."Rosalie told her. " With me being stuck this age she shouldn't but like we continue to discover Bella is not the usual type of shifter."

Alice was silent for a few moments lost in thought."Do you think you will age?"

Rosalie had't even considered that. With all the changes making her more human could she actually possibly age? "I had no clue. I want to say it's impossible but as I'm feeling my heart beating in my chest I don't think anything is impossible."

"I still wish you guys could figure out a way to help us sleep." Alice said. "I find it fascinating that you can. I just want to be able to try just once."

"When we were in Arizona we didn't even make a dent in all the materials Bella had in her bunker." Rosalie told her. "You should have seen it Alice there were thousands of hand written journals and books by Bella's ancestors. Bella told me there is other secured places that have other ones that were written through the ages by people who weren't Shurlongs. I'm sure if there is a way to figure out how to let you sleep, Bella has the answer at her estate. It's just a matter of going through everything." Rosalie told her.

"Is it that hard to search through?" Alice asked. "I mean there must be some kind of cataloging that has been done over the years."

Rosalie shook her head. "That's the thing. In Bella's family only the male decedents linked directly to Gorgen shift. So there has never been more than two or three tiger shifters at a time. The secret is only shared with them. The work it would take to do anything with the material is more than any one of them could have done in a life time and none have ever taken on the task."

"I would say that Bella should hire someone but I know how secretive she is about all that stuff." Alice said. "I'm surprised she even shared the vampire book with Carlisle."

"Me to." Rosalie agreed. "I think she only did it to make me happy. In fact she invited all of you along to make me happy. I didn't feel comfortable with us separated when we didn't know what Edward was up to. Especially with myself and Bella both being away."

Alice sighed dreamily."She really loves you so much."

Rosalie looked at the sleeping girl in her arms."I love her just as much."

"Thank you for letting Jasper and I go on a date with you guys. I"m really excited." Alice said."Charlotte and I going shopping for the perfect outfit. Do you guys want to come with us?"

"Bella needs to get some new clothes, so we might just want to. We can ask Bella when she wakes up." Rosalie held up a hand when Alice let out a whispered squeal. "That doesn't mean we are going to go overboard Alice.

Alice bounced on her knees in excitement. "I know, I know. This is going to be so much fun. I've been dying to help Bella with her wardrobe. I mean she has a good style but it could be so much better."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You are not going to run all over my mate. If she wants your help she will ask for it. I won't have you overwhelming her."

"Rosalie, you worry to much. I won't bother Bella. I will just be the supportive best friend there to give her helpful advice on clothing." Alice promised.

Rosalie groaned. Maybe this was a bad idea. Bella did need some new clothes but did she really want to have to deal with shopping with Alice. Looking over at the big smile on Alice's face as she scrolled through movie titles Rosalie grudgingly admitted to herself that she did in fact love her sister and they hadn't spent much time together since she became mated to Bella. Maybe a day of shopping wouldn't be that bad.


	18. 18

"Before we enter any stores I want to lay down the rules." Rosalie told Alice, Charlotte and Bella as they stood in front of the mall. "This is not going to be a shopping spree. Bella needs some clothes and you need a dress Alice. So no going overboard."

"Don't worry Rosalie we know exactly what we are looking for. No one is going to go crazy with spending." Alice promised as she walked ahead of the group to the doors of the building.

Bella intertwined her fingers with Rosalie's. "It won't be that bad sweetheart, I mean there is only so many things to buy in there."

Rosalie held out her hand to Bella."Give me your wallet."

"What? Why do you want my wallet?" Bella asked as she handed Rosalie her wallet.

"You've never been to a mall before and you have never been shopping with Alice. Someone needs to reign both of you in." Rosalie told her as she put the wallet in her own pocket.

Bella chuckled. "You know if I were a less secure person I would say you are kind of controlling."

"You think I'm controlling?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I don't think you are controlling Rose." Bella placed a kiss on Rosalie's cheek." I think you are worried because I don't have that much experience with certain things. I also think you worry I will let Alice walk all over me and get me to buy everything she wants."

"Both of those things are true." Rosalie agreed. "Am I crossing a line? Should I just let you do what you want?"

Bella put her arm around Rosalie's shoulder and pulled her in close to her body. "No, I asked you to help me with this stuff. We are a partnership. It just so happens your role in this partnership is to help me gain a stronger backbone."

"Will you guys hurry up?" Alice's voice called rolled her eyes and as they walked up to the excited girl." OK, so I made a plan. We should start at top floor and work our way back here."

"How many stores are you planning on visiting?" Bella asked.

"WE." Alice drawled. "Are visiting almost all the stores but don't worry we can take food breaks so you don't get hungry."

"At least she remember you need to eat." Rosalie said to Bella. "If you didn't have to we would just have been following her around reminding her to pretending be human the whole time."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going on our date tonight so I know how to dress properly?" Alice asked.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, it's a surprise for you and my mate. Jasper and I already took care of all the details. You just need to dress as if you could get cold. So bundled up."

"Seriously, I couldn't get Jasper to tell me either." Alice huffed. "Bella, I love you but every time you are involved I can't see what's going to happen. So I have no clue about this date tonight."

"I thought you were happy to have Bella as a best friend? What happened to your excitement over all the surprises that were going to happen in your friendship?" Rosalie asked. "If I remember correctly you were so happy that life with Bella in it was going to be less boring and predictable."

"Of course I'm happy with all the surprises."Alice backtracked. "Bella has brought nothing but positive things to my life. I was merely saying I was frustrated not knowing what Jasper had planned for tonight. That has nothing to do with my love of Bella."

Charlotte laughed at Alice. "How about we get started on our shopping. We don' have that much time before you have to get ready for your date tonight."

"Good point. We need to hurry." Alice told them as she led them into the first store. Bella already looking forward to lunch as she half jogged to keep up with the girl.

"Man, you weren't kidding about Alice's intensity when it came to shopping." Bella said when she finally convinced Alice a few hours later that she needed food.

Rosalie pulled out a chair for Bella to sit down at a table to eat her pile of hamburgers and fries. It wasn't the healthiest choice but she would make sure Bella ate some vegetables at dinner. She may be the Great White Tiger but they still didn't know if she was immortal so Rosalie wanted to made sure Bella wasn't just eating processed foods. Keeping her mate alive as long as she could was her number one priority. Having Bella eat more veggies was an easy way to do that.

"And you volunteered yourself for a day full of shopping with Alice alone." Rosalie reminded her.

"Ugh." Bella groaned. "I need to rethink that plan. There has to be a way to reign her in a bit."

Rosalie took the seat across from Bella. "Good luck with that my love because I was specifically asked to stay home and not come with the two of you."

"I'll figure something out that includes you."Bella said. "Maybe we can get Charlotte to come to."

"It will have to be pretty special for her to forgive you for bringing others along with you." Rosalie told her. "Alice is really looking forward to spending some time with just you."

Bella took a bite of her fourth burger. "I know but I think I can find a way to surprise her that she will be glad to share the experience with friends."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I know you will think of something extravagant that will make me grind my teeth at the cost of the whole thing."

"Awww." Bella cooed. "You know me so well sweetheart. I make no promises though. If you are involved then I want it to be special so you get a once in a lifetime experience."

"Bella. You don't have to spoil me."Rosalie took Bella's hand in hers."You do more than enough to make me feel loved. I don't need you to do things for me to prove that."

Bella smiled. "I know that and trust me I don't spoil you as much as I wish to. I know you wouldn't want that but if we are going to do something I want us to go all out because I haven't done a lot of stuff and it's fun to get to experience firsts with you."

"I also love experiencing firsts with you." Rosalie smirked. "I can think of a few that have been exceptionally satisfying."

Bella threw a napkin at her. "You always go to that perverted place. It's like all you think about is sex."

"Can you blame me?" Rosalie asked. "Have you seen how hot you are? Sometimes I find myself thinking about the next time we are going to have sex while I'm having sex with you. I can't help it."

Bella's face softened into a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."Rosalie promised.

"Let's go get Alice." Bella began picking up her trash as Rosalie collected the shopping bags. "We have to get going if we want to be on time for our mystery date."

"Does it bother you not knowing where we are going?" Rosalie asked. "Because I can tell you if you really want."

Bella shook her head. "No, as long as you are the one giving them, I like surprises. Just promise me it will be romantic enough for Alice because I worry for poor Japser's safety if it isn't."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Rosalie laughed. "I asked him when the last time he took Alice on a date and he said something about the 1940's. By the sound of it, it wasn't that romantic either."

"Then let's hope for a very romantic evening where Jasper sweeps Alice off her feet." Bella said as she threw her trash away and walked with Rosalie to go find Alice and Charlotte.


	19. 19

"You look incredible darling." Rosalie told Bella as she made her way down the stairs of the Cullen house after getting ready for their date with Alice. Bella was dressed in high waisted crimson slacks, a black turtle neck sweater and black heels. Her hair was done up in a tight bun. After kissing Bella on the cheek,Rosalie elbowed Jasper who was standing next to her when Alice walked down the stairs right after Bella.

"Oooof." Jasper grunted. "You look beautiful Alice. I got these for you."

Alice took the bouquet of roses and smiled brightly. "Thank you Jazz."

"What no flowers for me?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"No flowers for you my love. I'm sorry." Rosalie apologized "If I got you flowers the kittens might try to eat them and I don't want them to get sick."

Bella slipped her arms through the sleeves of her pea coat that Rosalie was holding out for her. "You are lucky I find it cute that you worry about the kittens or I would be insulted not receiving flowers when Alice got some."

"Come on guys lets get going." Alice said as she put her light blue gloves on. She was dressed in a pink dress that came to mid thigh, with a light blue belt that matched the color of her jacket, pill hat and gloves. She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out the door before he got a chance to put his coat on over his classic black suit.

Bella chuckled as they followed after them to Rosalie's car. "We're taking the Studebaker?"

"Why do you not want to?" Rosalie asked as she fixed her leather jacket. She was dressed in black slacks, a blue button up shirt that stretched over her chest, a black tie and black heels.

Bella shook her head. "No just surprised."

"Well since this is an official date and we all dressed up I thought we would go in style." Rosalie said as she held the door open for Bella to slide in the passenger side.

Alice bounced in the back seat causing Rosalie to shook her a glare. "If you break my car I will kill you."

"I'm sorry I'm just excited. This is my first surprise date ever. It's monumental Rosalie. Do you understand how amazing this is?" Alice asked. "In over 100 yrs I have never been on a date that I didn't know how the whole evening was going to play out."

Rosalie's glare morphed into a small smile. "I know Alice and I'm just as excited for you, but can we refrain from breaking my car."

"Can I at least know where we are going?" Alice asked.

"That's up to Jasper." Rosalie said.

Jasper cleared his throat uncomfortable with attention now on him. "We are starting in Port Angeles."

"Starting?" Alice asked." Does this mean we are doing more than just going to a restaurant?"

Jasper smiled at his wife's enthusiasm."Yes, we are doing more than getting dinner but you are going to have to wait until we get there to find out exactly what."

Alice huffed but didn't push the subject. She may be impatient to know what was going on but more than a small part of her was happy with the mystery. It was a new feeling and normally she would be nervous not knowing what was going to happen but the fact that she was with Jasper, Rosalie and Bella she knew they could take care of anything that came their way. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. It would be a perfect evening she knew it. Jasper had already started it with flowers so it would only get better from here.

The rest of the ride Alice held back any questions of where they were going until Rosalie pulled into the parking lot for Port Angeles Whale Watch."We're going whale watching?"

"Yes, Jasper booked a private tour to take us" Rosalie told her as they got out of the car.

Jasper gave Rosalie a grateful look when Alice flung her arms around Jasper's neck and hugged him. They both knew it was actually Rosalie that planned the date and made the reservations but he was happy to take the credit."This is incredible! I've never been whale watching before."

"Neither have I." Bella said. "What a wonderful idea Jasper."

A man in a captain's uniform met them at the docks. He held out his hand for Jasper. "Mr. Whitlock I presume."

Jasper shook the man's hand with his own gloved one. "Yes, and this is my wife Alice and our friends Rosalie and Bella."

"I'm Dean and I'll be the captain of the boat today. We have about an hour and a half left of daylight before we have to come back but I've already had some sightings today so I'm sure we will see some whales out there." The group followed Dean onto the boat where they noticed others in uniform walking around. "Those are my crew members. It's a small boat but it takes more than me to run it. So why don't you go out to the front deck and we will set off."

Rosalie held her hand out to help Bella step onto the boat."Have you ever gone boating before?"

"When I was younger I went on a friend of my grandparent's yacht." Bella told her as they made there way to the front of the boat. "I was to young to really appreciate it. I think I would like to try about you?"

"No the only ships I've been on are ferries. "Rosalie told her." I never really had the interest or opportunity to try out my sea but sailing could be fun."

Bella looked over to Jasper and Alice who were standing on the other side of the boat. Alice looked excited and Jasper looked awkward standing with his hands in his pockets. "Go over there and give poor Jasper some pointers. He looks miserable."

Rosalie looked over at him and chuckled. "Who would have thought that I would be the Casanova in this family?"

Bella gave her a soft shove. "You wish you were Casanova. Now go save your brother."

Bella watched as Rosalie walked over to Jasper and whispered in his ear. As Rosalie turned and walked away, Bella saw him take a deep breath, stand up straighter and encircled his arms around Alice's back as she held the railing of the boat looking for whales. Bella was relieved when Alice's face lit up in a brilliant smile and she leaned back into Jasper. Even Jasper looked happy with the results.

"That was a smooth move you taught him." Bella told Rosalie. "Did you learn that from a book or a movie?"

Rosalie smirked as she put her arms around Bella and leaned against Bella's chest. "Why would I need to learn it from somewhere, how do you know I didn't invent the move myself?"

Bella pulled back and raised an eyebrow."Oh really and who did you first try that move on?"

"Wellll." Rosalie drawled. "I may not have used it on anyone but as you have seen many poor souls come to me for inspiration on how to whoo women and that just happens to be one of the things I cover in the course."

Bella laughed. "I want to say you are lying but in the time I have known you many have come to you for help in the romance department."

Rosalie turned in Bella's arms and looked over the railing. "Just because I don't have experience with romantic relationships doesn't mean I haven't had dreams of the things I wanted to do with my mate."

"Oh yeah,what type of things?" Bella asked. "Or can you not tell me in public?"

Rosalie swatted Bella's hand that was holding her around the middle. "Don't be perverted. We are on a double date Bella."

"You're right we are on a double date and we are supposed to be looking for whales. I will try to keep my thoughts clean and my hands in respectable places." Bella promised.

Bella squirmed away from Rosalie when she felt Rosalie's hand under her shirt. Giving Rosalie a questioning look Rosalie said with a smirk. "I didn't make you any promises."

Bella sighed as she pulled Rosalie close to her body."It's going to be a long night."


	20. 20

"Thank you for such a wonderful date tonight." Bella said as she and Rosalie were laying in her bed after Rosalie had dropped Jasper and Alice off and snuck through Bella's window.

Rosalie hugged Bella to her body tighter." I'm glad you liked it. It would have been better without Alice and Jasper but it seemed like they had a good time."

Bella smiled. "Alice had a great time. I think Jasper will either will get a break from Alice demanding romantic gestures or will now expect them all the time."

"I still can't believe she ordered blood sausage at the restaurant." Rosalie said. "We really shouldn't have let her order her own meal."

"It wasn't that bad." Bella told her chuckling. "Her face when it was placed in front of her was priceless."

"Yeah it was."Rosalie agreed. "You didn't have to eat it though. It looked disgusting."

"It wasn't so bad."Bella told her."And besides Jasper paid so it would have impolite to complain about his wife's choices when he was footing the bill."

Rosalie sighed. "Now we just have to get through a club night with Charlotte and Peter and an activity with Emmett. What do you have planned for him anyway?"

"Don't pretend like you weren't the one who offered Emmett the chance to spend time with us. I know you felt bad that he was being left out." Bella said.

"I just know what it's like not having a mate and it would have been wrong to exclude him from the family activities just because he doesn't have one." Rosalie told her.

Bella patted Rosalie on the stomach. "You really are a big softy but don't worry though I won't blow your cover. No one needs to know you aren't the ice queen as you like to call yourself."

"I'm not a softy." Rosalie huffed.

"Do you think Peter and Charlotte want to go to the club with just us or should we ask them if Jasper and Alice can come?" Bella asked.

"I don't know if poor Jasper could handle a club."Rosalie said. "Not only with all the humans but can you actually imagine him dancing to club music?"

Bella laughed. "I think I would actually pay good money to see Jasper dance to club music."

"Yeah I think that would be pretty amazing." Rosalie agreed. "Maybe we should set up a dance party with the family so we can see that happen."

"You know Alice would agree. All you have to say is party and she will have it all planned out. Even if there is only nine of us involved." Bella said.

Rosalie frowned at the thought. "Actually lets not even joke about that around Alice. The last thing I want is to deal with Alice trying to plan a party."

"Agreed." Bella said.

Rosalie stroked her fingers through Bella's hair. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"You mean telling my dad?" Rosalie nodded. "Yeah I'm really nervous. I'm wondering if it's a good idea now."

"Are you having second thoughts for rational reasons or emotional reasons?" Rosalie asked.

Bella thought it over for a minute. "I think emotional reasons. I mean there are some rational ones like fear of him being in danger for knowing about the supernatural world but the ones that are plaguing me are worry that he is going to freak out and not want me around anymore."

"Oh Bella." Rosalie sat up and pulled Bella into her arms. "He won't reject you. He loves you. Even without the constant proof of how he treats you and how proud he is of you remember what Billy said. He thought Charlie already knew about the wolves. Billy also said that Charlie loves you more than anything else in his life. That doesn't sound like a man who would reject his daughter for being a shifter.

Bella sighed. "I know you are probably right. It's just that I finally found my dad after wondering about him my whole life. The slight chance that he would react badly is what scares me."

"We have no guarantees of how tomorrow will turn out. I know that but there is one thing you need to remember." Rosalie told her. "That I will be there for you not matter what. You are not alone in this."

Bella kissed Rosalie softly. "I love you."

"I love you to." Rosalie promised.

Bella laid her head on Rosalie's chest."I know initially I wanted to do this alone but now I'm kind of happy that you are going to be there along with Sam and Billy."

"I think it will help keep Charlie grounded and remind him that he is surrounded by friends." Rosalie said.

Bella nodded her head."Yeah, it will also assure him that what he is seeing is real and nobody has drugged his coffee."

Rosalie chuckled. "That you think you can get some sleep tonight?"

"I don't know." Bella told her.

Rosalie laid down and repositioned Bella so that Bella was laying half on top of her and pulled the blankets up over the both of them. She put her arms around Bella and pulled her close to her body. "How about this? You close your eyes and I will tell you all the reasons I love you. That way you will fall asleep knowing how amazing you are and that no matter what happens tomorrow you are loved."

"You're silly." Bella told her as she closed her eyes and took comfort in Rosalie's slow heart beat.

"I'm not silly. I'm simply in love with my mate who is an amazing person and gives me new reasons everyday to love her more." Rosalie told her." And one of the reasons is because…."

Bella laid there smiling as she listened to those many reasons. Rosalie was right. No matter what happened tomorrow she wasn't going to be alone. She would always have Rosalie and it was with that comforting thought that she fell asleep.


	21. 21

"Oh hey Billy, Sam. What are you guys doing here?" Charlie asked when he answered the door the next morning.

"I invited them dad." Bella told him as she and Rosalie made their way to the hallway after having finished cleaning up breakfast. "They are a part of what I wanted to tell you."

"Oh,What part do they play? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Charlie asked concerned. "If you are I can help you Bella. I'm always on your side."

"Should we just get it over with now?" Bella whispered so that only Rosalie could hear. Seeing her nod Bella spoke at a regular tone. "Why don't we move this outside and I'll try to explain everything."

The group followed Bella towards the woods behind Charle's house. As they got to an area that was no longer on the trail Sam lifted Billy's wheelchair and carried him in it until they had made if far enough away from humans to allow for privacy. Feeling the tension coming from Bella, Rosalie squeezed the hand she was holding. Bella gave her a small smile as a reply.

"You guys didn't bring me out here to kill me did you? I feel like I should have brought my gun." Charlie joked nervously while looking around the isolated area they stopped at.

'No one is going to kill you dad." Bella told him. "We needed privacy for what I"m about to show you."

"Whatever it is, you know that I will love you no matter what, right?" Charlie inquired. "Nothing you can say or do will ever change that."

Bella took a deep breath to settle her nerves. "I guess I should just get to it then. I think showing you is easier than explaining to you. Just know that Billy, Sam and Rosalie will be able to answer any of your questions and please try to not freak out."

"Your making me a little nervous here Bells." Charlie said as he ran his hand through hair. He was about to say more when all of a sudden in the place that used to be Bella was a huge white tiger. Charlie started backing away from the tiger tripping over a log and landing on his back. "What the fuck?! Is that you Bella?"

"Now Charlie, there is no reason to freak out." Billy told him calmly. "That is still Bella. She is still the same person that you met and know."

"I thought you turned into a wolf," Charlie said standing up and dusting himself off. "Are you a tiger too?"

Billy smiled, he always expected that Charlie knew of his shifter abilities. "No I'm not a tiger. My people turn into wolves. Sam here is the leader of the wolf pack for out tribe."

"OK, so if you guys are wolves how come Bella is a tiger? Are you a tiger to?" Charlie asked Rosalie.

"No, I'm not a shifter. I am Bella's imprint." Rosalie told him.

"Imprint? What is that?" Charlie asked.

"How about we all go back to your house and discuss this." Billy suggested.

"We'll follow after Bella changes." Rosalie said knowing Bella would need a minute to collect herself before facing Charlie again.

Charlie walked up to the tiger and reached his hand out to touch its fur. Looking into it's eyes he remarked. "I don't care if you are a tiger, you are still my daughter."Bella bumped Charlie on the shoulder with her big head making him laugh. "Now I understand why you eat so much."

Bella waited until she and Rosalie were completely alone to change back. "That didn't go as bad as I thought it would."

"He's your father. He has never shown you anything but love. I didn't doubt for a second he wouldn't accept you." Rosalie said taking a minute to ogle Bella's naked body before handing her the backpack full of clothes she brought for her.

Bella pulled her shirt over her head."It may still not have sunk in yet. We still don't know exactly how he will act when he has the time to actually think it through."

"I think it will work out sweetheart. He's a good man who loves you more than anything."Rosalie pulled Bella into a hug. "He also has Billy to answer any questions he has and you heard him he already knew about the wolves and continued to visit the reservation and hang out with the tribe. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Bella sighed. "I want to say you are right but I'm still nervous."

"The only way to know for sure is for us to go back to your house and talk to him." Rosalie gave Bella one last squeeze and released her, holding out her hand. "Come on they are waiting for us. Let's not keep them waiting."

Bella grabbed the offered hand. As they reached the house she stopped and took a deep breath before opening the front door. She followed Rosalie into the living room were Charlie was sitting in his recliner, Billy's chair next to him and Sam sitting on the couch. Giving an awkward smile to the group she sat down next to Sam as Rosalie sat down next to her and waited for someone to start the conversation.

Billy cleared his throat. "White Tiger we were just telling your father about our own shifting history. We waited for you to come to explain your own story to Charlie."

"Oh um yeah." Bella said as she shifted uncomfortably on her seat on the couch. " Well everyone pretty much knows my history except for you Dad but I am part of the Shurlong line of tiger shifters. I'm the first and only white tiger shifter to exist."

"Does your mother know you are a shifter?" Charlie asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, she doesn't know anything about shifters. Only males in our family who are direct descendants of the original Duke of Shurlong actually shift. Its been a well guarded secret for centuries. My grandparents didn't think Rene could be trusted with the knowledge."

"I can't say that I don't blame them for not telling her." Charlie said. "But you said only the male descendants can shift. How come you are able to and how come you are a white tiger?"

"If I may White Tiger?" Bella nodded for Billy to continue. " Your daughter is no ordinary shifter Charlie. Bella's birth has been foretold by many Native American shamans for centuries. The Great White Tiger is said to be the savior of all supernatural races."

Charlie looked at Bella with wide eyes. "You're supposed to be a savior to all supernatural races? What are you supposed to do to do that?"

"That we don't exactly know." Rosalie said. "There have been many interpretations of the visions but no one knows for sure what she will be saving us from. The consensus is that it will be many different situations not just one major one."

"Wow" Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "I want to say that I can't believe this but I saw you change into a white tiger. I mean I always knew you would do great things but I have to admit this scares me Bella."

"I understand. If you want me to move out and leave you alone I totally understand." Bella told him sadly as her worst fears were coming true.

Charlie jumped up from his chair. "What?! No I don't want you to leave. You don't scare me Bella. No what scares me is the fact that you that apparently the fate of so many rest on you. You are only 17 years old. You should be worrying about finishing high school not saving the people. You shouldn't be going through this by yourself."

"She isn't alone." Rosalie wrapped her arm around Bella pulling her closer. "She has not only my family but Billy, Sam and their tribe as friends."

"Are you a shifter also?" Charlie asked Rosalie.

"No. I"m not a shifter. I was a vampire, now I'm Bella's imprint." Before Charlie could ask Rosalie continued." An imprint is the shifter equivalent to a soul mate but in literal terms. Bella and are are bonded on a spiritual level. The changes to my appearance happened when we both accepted the bond. My eyes are now permanently this color along with the streak in my hair."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Charlie asked confused." How can you used to be a vampire?"

"I'm surprised you aren't more shocked to find out vampires exist." Sam said.

Charlie sighed. "I just saw my daughter turn into a giant white tiger. I've known about shifters for a long time. Vampires are the easiest to believe in this whole situation."

Rosalie laughed. "Well myself and my family are all vampires. When Bella and I cemented our bond Bella restarted my heart and the other changes occurred making me more human again. I've lost most of my vampire traits."

"So do you drink blood?" Charlie asked.

"My family and I only drink animal blood." Rosalie told him thinking it better to leave out that in reality she only drank Bella's blood. Even with how understanding Charlie was being she didn't think he would be happy with the fact that she lived off his daughters blood.

"That's good. I feel better knowing humans aren't being hurt." Charlie said." But what did you mean that you are Bella's imprint?"

"It means that the two of them are meant to be together for the rest of their lives." Billy explained. "To the shifter community it is the equivalent to a human marriage."

Charlie shook his head. "Wait, you are married? Aren't you a little young to be married?"

"It's not something that I had a choice in. It happens as soon as you lock eyes with the person you imprint on."Bella told him. "I knew that I would never love anyone the way I love Rosalie the moment I looked into her eyes."

Rosalie gave Bella a sweet smile. "I felt the exact same way. The moment I saw Bella in the school parking lot all I could think of was how to tell her I loved her and hoping she could love me back."

"I've got to admit this is a lot to take in."Charlie said. "But no matter what Bella I'm here for you. This doesn't change how much I love your or how proud I am to be your father it just proves that you are more exceptional than I could ever image."

Bella felt tears threaten as she stood up and went to Charlie and pulled him up to give him a hug. "Thank you dad. I love you."

"I love you to Bells." Charlie told her sniffling. Charlie pulled back and looked at Billy. "I'm going to say sorry in advance my friend because I feel like I am going to be coming to you with a lot of questions."

Billy chuckled. "I don't mind Charlie. Not only are you a friend but you are the father of the Great White Tiger and I will do anything to help the White Tiger."

"Now that this is out of the way are there any other secrets you want to share with me?" Charlie asked.

Bella smiled brightly. "No other secrets I can think of."

"Good. Now how about we be order some lunch and we can hang out a bit before I have to go to work." Charlie looked at Rosalie. "Do you even eat human food?"

"No I don't but I'm fine with people eating around me." Rosalie told him. "I even cook for Bella sometimes."

"Well I'm glad you treat her well." Charlie said. "Because even though she can take care of herself my original warning is still valid. If you hurt her in any way there won't be a place on this earth that you can hide where I won't find you."

Rosalie tried to hold back her smirk as Bella hid her face in her hands. "I understand sir. I promise I would rather die than hurt Bella."

"Good now lets order some pizza." Charlie said going to the kitchen to get his phone.


	22. 22

"I'm so glad telling Charlie is now out of the way." Bella said as she and Rosalie were in the living room of Bella's house sitting on the couch watching tv, Rosalie laying down with her head on Bella's lap. "I'm especially glad he took it so well. Though him not reacting to you being a vampire was the most surprising."

"Yeah." Rosalie agreed. "I was expecting him to be at least a little bit concerned about that."

"Maybe it's the fact that you and your family drink animal blood made him more comfortable with it, but don't think I didn't notice the way you failed to mention that your changes came when you drank my blood." Bella told her.

Rosalie turned on her back to look at Bella. "Do you honestly think that would have been a good idea? I think saying we were imprints was enough of a shock for your father. If I told him that all the changes came from us having sex and you and I biting each other I don't think he would have appreciated that very much. I'm almost positive he would have went for his gun and I would never be allowed in this house again."

"Very true." Bella chuckled. "Do you think he really understood the imprint bond? I mean he seemed to understand that we were essentially married but do you think he will except you staying the night?"

"I think if there is no funny business going on when he is home it shouldn't be a problem." Rosalie told her.

"You not wanting any funny business to happen?" Bella placed her hand on Rosalie's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Rosalie swatted Bella's hand away. "I didn't say I never wanted to have sex with you again. I just meant it probably wasn't a good idea to do it with your father in the house."

"Well my father isn't in the house now." Bella raised an eyebrow." And we happen to be completely alone with no chance for interruptions."

Rosalie sat up and straddled Bella."I like the way you think. Will you turn off your phone?"

"I will. Charlie knows the house number so if it's important he can call that." Bella leaned in for a kiss.

Rosalie stood up,grabbed Bella and threw her body over shoulder and carried her towards the stairs causing Bella to growl in outrage. "Good then let's take this upstairs when there is more room to play."

"Put me down you brute." Bella yelled at her hitting Rosalie's butt .

"I'll show brute." Rosalie laughed throwing Bella on the bed making it creek. Just as she was making a move to jump on Bella the door bell rang."Are you expecting someone?"

Bella shook her head as she thought. "No, nobody I know would come here unannounced unless it was an emergency."

"If it's Alice or Emmett I'm going to kill them." Rosalie grumbled as she went to answer the door.

"If it is them I may just help you." Bella called out.

Not knowing who it could be Rosalie put on her best neutral expression to hide her irritation. Opening the door she was presented with a group of 4 people she didn't recognize. "Can I help you?"

"Holy shit, please say we aren't related to you to because you are smoking hot." A man in his twenties said. He was wearing what she was convinced was the nicest clothes he owned. A pair of tan slacks and a wrinkled white button up shirt. His hair was brown and slicked back with what looked like a whole vat of hair gel. The overwhelming smell of axe body spray hit Rosalie's nose making her hold back a gag.

Rosalie frowned. "Sorry?"

A man about her height with a balding head and mustache wearing a poorly fitted grey suit that barely covered the bulge of his stomach, and by the look of him,the other man's father slapped the man upside the back of the head. "Shut up junior. That's not the way to talk to a lady."

"Yeah and she's Bella's girlfriend anyway." A teenage girl said glaring at him. She was dressed in a blue dress that would be better suited for a club than stopping by someone's house for a visit with the amount of cleavage and thigh she was showing off. Her hair was brown with red streaks colored throughout it and she was wearing heavy make up.

The last member of the foursome was a women. She was shorter than Rosalie and had blond hair that looked like it came from a bottle. She was wearing a black dress that was a little more conservative than the younger girl's but only slightly as it definitely wasn't something Rosalie would go out in public in. She finished the outfit with a fake pearl necklace and matching fake pearl earrings. "Now kids let's not fight, you are being rude."

Rosalie gave the woman a confused look as the woman held her hand out for Rosalie. Ignoring the hand Rosalie asked. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry where are our manner." The woman said dropping her hand. "I'm Shiela, this is my husband Robert but you can call him Bobby and these our kids Bobby Jr and Tracy."

Rosalie looked over the group. "That's great but what exactly do you want?"

"Well isn't obvious? We are here to meet Bella." Shiela told Rosalie. "Why I'm her aunt and these are her cousins."

Rosalie was suddenly very suspicious of these people."I didn't know Bella had an aunt or cousins."

"Well of course she does. I'm Charlie's older brother." Bobby said "We are extremely close, I'm surprised he never mentioned me."

"Riiiggghhhttt." Rosalie drawled." Be that as it may, Charlie isn't home right now. So if you would like you could call him and let him know you are in town and maybe meet up with him. I'm sure you have his number since you are so close."

"No, no that's ok. We didn't come to see Charlie, we came to see Bella. We've known Bella since she was a baby and when we saw a picture of her and Charlie in the paper, well we couldn't believe that his little Bella was all grown up. We figured since we were in town we would stop by." Shiela said obviously lying.

"Well Bella isn't home right now, so why don't I have her call you. I'm sure she can get your number from Charlie and then you can set up a time to have your reunion." Rosalie told them.

Shiela quickly hid her scowl. "Oh no, we can wait. I'm sure she will be back soon enough. I mean she wouldn't just leave you in her house all alone for that long."

Rosalie's temper was starting to boil out of control but before she could give these people a piece of her mind Charlie's police cruiser came pulling into the driveway. Rosalie realized Bella must of called him while she was dealing with them. As he got out of the car Rosalie smirked. "Oh look Charlie is here right now."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charlie asked as he got out of his car and slammed the door shut.

Rosalie could hear Bobby gulp as Charlie walked purposely towards them. "Well we came to see my favorite brother of course."

Charlie ignored the group and looked at Rosalie. "Where's Bella? They didn't get to her did they?"

"I'm right here dad." Bella said as she made her way to the doorstep to stand beside Rosalie.

"Are you ok? Did they do anything? Ask for anything?" Charlie asked concerned.

Bella shook her head. "No, I was upstairs. Rosalie has been dealing with them until you got here."

"Good." Charlie turned back to the group. "Now what the hell are you doing here?I told never to contact me again."

"Oh come on Charlie. That's all just history." Shiela said with a smarmy smile. "We have forgiven you for the way you acted and for stealing Bobby's inheritance from him. We just wanted to meet our niece and to have the chance for our children to form a relationship with their cousin."

Charlie's face turned red. "I didn't didn't cheat anybody. My mother didn't leave you anything because she wasn't even related to you."

"Be that as it may, you should have shared it with us. We are your family after all." Sheila told Charlie. "You have also been so selfish Charlie. You didn't even tell us about Bella. Why we had to learn about her from a newspaper. What kind of family hides their children from each other?"

"The kind that knows all of you well enough to know you aren't here for any other reason than you want something from daughter. So why don't you get to the point so I can kick you off my property." Charlie told them.

"Shouldn't you ask Bella if she wants to get to know us?" Tracy asked. "You don't own her. She didn't even know about us. Maybe she wants to have a relationship with her family."

Charlie took a deep breath." Bella, I'm asking you to trust me right now. These are not the kind of people you want in your life."

"I'm with you dad." Bella told him and turned to the group. "While we may be family you are upsetting my father and I think it best that you leave."

Charlie gave Bella a big smile. " You heard her, she doesn't want to get to know you. So please leave."

"I see how it is, you have already poisoned her against us." Shiela scowled. "Bella I want you to give us a chance. There are two sides to every story and I don't think it's fair of you to just go along with your father without hearing our side first."

"Bella said her peace. It's time for you to go." Rosalie said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared Shiela down. The woman tried to hold her gaze but quickly averted her eyes making Rosalie smirk.

"Nobody is talking to you blondie."Bobby Jr. told Rosalie. "So why don't you shut your pretty mouth and leave the family business to family."

Rosalie made a move towards Bobby Jr. but was cut off when Bella stepped forward and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him in the air so he was eye level with her. "I want you to think very carefully how you want the next few moments of your life to play out. As soon as I set you down you can either apologize to my girlfriend and walk away or you can find out what meat taste like sucked through a straw because after I'm done with you your teeth won't be the only thing bashed in. The choice is yours."

Rosalie put her hand over her nose to cover the smell of urine as Bobby Jr. pissed himself and started crying. "Bella put him down. I'm fine. I've heard worse."

"I don't care if you've worse. This maggot needs to learn some respect when speaking to you." Bella growled out as she threw Bobby Jr to the ground.

Rosalie stepped forward and grabbed Bella's arm as she began to advance on the crying man who was scrambling backward to get away from Bella. She leaned close to Bella and reminded her with a whisper. "Human nature. They don't know any better. He could never understand our bond. Hurting him would only make you feel guilty later."

"You're right." Bella put her arm around Rosalie and pulled her close kissing Rosalie on the head. "Thank you sweetheart."

Rosalie smiled up at Bella. Looking around Rosalie saw Shiela glaring at Charlie while Bobby Sr. was helping Bobby Jr. off the ground and Tracy was playing with her phone. Charlie was looking more pissed off then Bella had and Rosalie was afraid he may pull his gun. "I think it's time for all of you to go. You've upset not only Charlie but Bella as well and neither want you here anymore."

Shiela put her chin in the air. "I see how it is. Charlie thinks he's to good for his own family now that he has a billionaire daughter. Well let me tell you about your father Bella. He is liar and a manipulative man who screwed his whole family out of their rightful inheritance. Inheritance he didn't need if your his daughter. I bet he has you paying for everything now. I'm surprised you still live in this old house and haven't made Bella buy you a huge mansion, Charlie."

"That's enough." Charlie told her his face full of fury. "It's time for you to go. Don't come back and stay away from Bella. I don't want to hear of you sniffing around again. She doesn't need any of you people in her life."

"Whatever. Let's go kids." Shiela said motioning for her family to follow behind her as she made her way to a beat up Dodge neon.

Charlie spoke after the car had driven completely out of sight. "I'm sorry Bella. I should have realized they would come to see you."

"It's ok dad." Bella laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "They are gone and we are perfectly fine."

"The same can't be said for poor JR." Rosalie said with a chuckle.

Charlie smiled. "That was pretty impressive Bells. I didn't realize how formable you were in your human form."

"I guess my temper got the better of me."Bella blushed. "I usually have more control than that."

"I guess you girls are wondering who those people are, aren't you?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, we only want to know if you want to tell us. I trust you enough to know to stay away from them." Bella told him.

"Why don't we go inside and discuss this? I think we have given the neighbors enough of a show for the day." Charlie said leading the way into the living room where he sat in his recliner while Rosalie and Bella sat on the couch.

"Seriously Dad if you don't want to tell us anything we don't mind." Bella told him again.

"No, I should have told you this a long time ago. I honestly try not to think about them anymore." Charlie sighed. "So that was my brother Robert and his family. He is actually my half brother. We have the same father. As I've told you before my mother was the kindest most caring woman I have ever known. How she got together with my father is still a big mystery to me but she claimed that when they first started dating he was a stand up guy who even impressed her very religious parents. It was after they were married that his true colors came out. What my mother and her parents didn't know was that my father already had two children by two different women. One of them conceived while he was engaged to my mother. He also had a very bad gambling problem. My mother put up with his bullshit for about two years then she got pregnant with me. She decided that I deserved a better life than my father could ever give me so she left him and moved in with her parents where her and I stayed with them until they died. This is actually their house."

"It's a beautiful home Charlie." Rosalie told the man to give him a moment to collect himself.

Charlie smiled. "Thank you. All of my best memories were made here. Minus meeting you of course Bella. While living here my father would show up randomly asking for money or a place to stay. Getting a no every time he showed up he changed tactics and started bringing his other kids around to try and guilt my mother into giving him money to support his kids. He would claim they had no food or heat and stuff like that. My mother gave in a few times a first but then my father would randomly leave the kids here and my mother finally had enough. The last time he came by with his kids my grandfather got into an argument with him and during the argument my father became violent and broke my grandfather's arm. The police were called and a restraining order was put in place. My father stayed away after that or if he did come by I was never told."

"It now makes sense why you were so set on not getting the monthly allowance Rene got for having custody." Bella said.

"I never want you to think I"m after anything but a relationship with you Bella." Charlie shook his head. "When I was in high school Bobby and my other brother Dan would come over on the pretense of spending time with me but usually they just wanted a place to hide out or would rob us. My father's family is the reason I went into law enforcement. None of them have amounted to much, more willing to pull a con than get a job. I actually feel bad for Bobby Jr. and Tracy because they never had a chance to be anything other than what their parents turned them into. I won't keep you away from them if you really want to know them Bella, but I want to warn you not to trust them. This is the first time I've seen or heard from them in the last five years and at that time Shiela was trying to get me to get the assault charges dropped against Bobby after he got into a bar fight. They aren't good people. They think about themselves and never put anyone else first."

"I told you, I trust you Dad."Bella reached out to take Charlie's hand and gave it a squeeze."If you say they aren't good people then I will gladly stay away from them."

Charlie stood up and pulled Bella into a hug."Thank you Bells."

"I was going to start dinner soon, are you going to stay for it?" Rosalie asked Charlie as he released Bella from the hug.

Charlie turned his face away from them and wiped his eyes. "No I need to get back to work. I just came back to deal with those guys."

"Ok, well we will save you some." Bella told him.

"Are you staying the night?" Charlie asked Rosalie.

Rosalie cleared her throat suddenly unsure of herself. "I was hoping I could but didn't know if you would be ok with it."

"I talked to Billy a bit more about what the imprint bond meant and although I'm not hundred percent sure I'm ok with my 17 yr old daughter being essentially supernaturally married, I want you both to know I support your relationship and understand spending time away from each other isn't healthy for you. Also it would make me feel better knowing Bella isn't here by herself." Charlie explained.

"Then yes I'm staying the night." Rosalie told him with more confidence.

Charlie made his way to the front door"Good I'll see you two girls in the morning."

"Night dad." Bella called after him.

Rosalie put her arms around Bella and smiled when she heard Bella's stomach rumble. "Come on my ferocious beast, let's feed you before you turn to hunting humans."


End file.
